


Fate Chose You

by Aquabyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, baekhyun being difficult, like chanbaek central, mostly chanbaek, o12 - Freeform, some Kaisoo, some suxing, wolfau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquabyun/pseuds/Aquabyun
Summary: Just because fate chooses you, doesn't mean that you have to choose fate. Or does it?Baekhyun is a strong, independent omega who doesn't need an Alpha telling him what to do. Especially one named Park Chanyeol."I didn't ask to be with you, but I will accept it.""Hm, I guess that's what makes you and I different, then."





	1. Oo1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ just a quick warning! >.< If you are triggered by choking and/situations where someone is cornered by a bad guy, stop reading where you see //~////~////~// until you scroll down to the next one <3

"Oh~ Baekhyun-ssi!" An excited voice yells from across the room. The omega bounds over to the older male; shaking his head at the R rated novel in his hands.

"What," said male whines from behind his book. "Hyung," a hand lowers the book from in front of the omega's face to reveal big brown eyes. Baekhyun sighs when he sees that familiar look in the smaller and sets the book aside, "what do you want, Soo?"

"Can I have a favor?" The other omega softly asks. He begins to rock back and forth on his heels; suddenly feeling nervous under the other's unwavering stare.

"What kind of favor?" Baekhyun mumbles in a disinterested tone, pushing his reading glasses back up on his nose.

Kyungsoo bites his lip and looks down at his sneakers; starting to wonder if it's a good idea to ask of such a favor from his friend. "I was wondering if I could end my shift early tonight." He risk a look up at the other's face.

"Mhm," Baekhyun nods with a brow raised, "and I should let you because?"

"Um," Kyungsoo looks around as if the bookshelves scattered around the room hold all the answers. "W-well, I've been working a lot of overtime lately–"

"Overtime?" Baekhyun repeats. The shorter omega immediately shuts his mouth and nods; meeting the other's eyes. A few moments go by without either uttering a word.

Both Baekhyun's eyebrows are raised as he goes on to say, "are you getting dick or something–"

"NO!" Kyungsoo's shout nearly bursts Baekhyun's eardrum, and he winces; popping a piece of gum into his mouth.

Baekhyun turns back to the omega's flustered face after his ear releases some tension; smirk in place. "You sure? You are really red and you don't look too thrilled to tell me the details–"

"A friend set me up for a blind date, okay?" Kyungsoo mumbles.

Baekhyun's lips remain parted for a second, the rest of his sentence failing to make it past his tongue. Then, he blinks, "wait. What?"  
"A friend set me up–"

"I heard you the first time," Baekhyun holds up his hand to silence the omega, "what I'm trying to figure out is how the hell could you let someone else set you up for a date! That's my job!"

"Hyung, the last time you set me up, I had to act like I had a family emergency to escape the guy." Kyungsoo looks down at his phone, "also, I need to go now if I don't want to be late."

Baekhyun groans, "fine," he waves the younger off, "go before I change my mind."

"Thanks hyung!~" Kyungsoo's eyes form little crescent moons with his heart shaped smile as he quickly makes his way to the door.  
"Yeah yeah, I just better not get a call at 4 am because you've had another _rough _night–"__

__"Hyung!" Baekhyun chuckles at the flustered omega sending him a glare before slamming the door shut._ _

__The silence that follows after the younger omega's departure has Baekhyun sighing. He misses the company of the other already and it hasn't even been 5 minutes._ _

__"I should probably do something productive," Baekhyun mumbles to himself. He stands from his comfortable couch and stretches; eyeing the pile of books that need to be put back on the shelves. He slowly shuffles over to the cart on sock clad feet, picking up a book with a picture of a puppy on the cover._ _

__'Hyung, this needs to be put back on shelf 10 in section 5' a neon green sticky note entitles._ _

__Baekhyun smiles at the familiar handwriting of his favorite dongsaeng and sets to work on shelving all the returned books._ _

__

__♦-♦-♦_ _

__

__"Finally," Baekhyun mumbles to himself after locking up the bookstore.He stuffs his hands inside his hoodie pockets, trying to keep somewhat warm against the bitter cold of the night. Next time the weatherman says that the night won't be cold in the middle of February, I won't believe him. He thinks before shaking his head with a sigh. He hums a little tune to fill the air of the quiet night since his phone died a few minutes ago._ _

__A distant noise has him halting in his footsteps._ _

__

___''You shouldn't take the alley anymore, hyung,'' Kyungsoo once told him, ''you never know when an Alpha or Beta decides to lurk in the shadows.'' ____ _

____ _ _

____He carefully listens for movement in the alley he's taking to get home as quick as possible; nose twitching when the only scent he picks up is the smell of rotten food. After a few more moments he shrugs and keeps walking because eh, Soo can be a little paranoid sometimes._ _ _ _

____Baekhyun continues to happily hum a song of his own creation when the wind washes over his back._ _ _ _

____Suddenly he goes as stiff as a board because, _oh god, there's a– _____ _ _

______Baekhyun here's the loud whoosh in the air, but he takes too long to react before a hand has a hold on the back of his hoodie._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______//~////~////~//_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He tries to scream out for help before a hand is slapped across his mouth and his back is slammed against a wall. _Alpha. _____ _ _ _ _

________"Well would you look at that," Baekhyun makes the mistake of looking up at his attacker. "Looks like I've found myself a pretty, little omega." The Alpha's smirk causes a shiver to run down Baekhyun's spine; eyes nearly black with lust as he forces his leg between the omega's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mm," the brown haired male hums while running his nose along the smaller's neck, "you'll make a fine midnight snack." Baekhyun closes his eyes and turns away with a clenched jaw; hands balling into fists under the Alpha's holding his wrists against the wall. Ugh. For fucks sake this guy smells like soured beer. Baekhyun knows that he should be more concerned about what is about to happen to him, but honestly, he's too tired to use his hapkido moves at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wolves do not enjoy game that doesn't fight. Wolves do not enjoy game that doesn't fight. Baekhyun reminds himself as he stays perfectly still; teeth gritted as the larger male rubs his leg against his crotch with too much pressure for his comfort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________If my balls suffer after this I swear to god– _  
"Aw, are you not going to fight me, doll?" Baekhyun is brought back to the present when the Alpha pulls back with a mocking pout. "Where's the fun in that?" When Baekhyun fails to give a response, the bigger male finally growls in impatience. "Alright," he spits better clenched teeth. "Maybe this will motivate you to respond," Baekhyun's eyes snap open the instant he feels sweaty hands snaking around his neck. "Don't you dare fuckin–"__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Baekhyun gasps as the male's hands promptly cut off his airways, the end of his protests dying on his trembling lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"If you don't want to use that voice of yours," the Alpha chuckles evilly, "how 'bout we just get rid of it, hm?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Baekhyun claws at the male's hands with his blunt fingernails and kicks his legs. His panic rises higher and higher as his vision darkens and his limbs grow weak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________//~////~////~//_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Suddenly a loud series of footsteps–stomping towards them in a manner similar to the animatronics in the _Joy of Creations _–has fear crawling its way into Baekhyun's very being.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He closes his eyes, arms dropping to his sides in defeat as he welcomes the oncoming darkness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Except, that never comes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Baekhyun gasps for the second time; eyes snapping open to see his hands braced on the ground. He quickly moves from his kneeling position to land on his side as his arms buckle from exhaustion. Gasping and inhaling as much air as possible. He faintly hears voices in his ringing ears, slowly moving his blurry eyes to the two figures rolling along the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Baekhyun brings his knees up to his chest, ducking his head down as he wills himself not to cry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He whimpers when a hand lands on his arm and hauls him up off the ground. He holds on to the stranger for dear life before he slammed back against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The warmth of the hand pressed against his rapidly rising chest somehow drafts through the material of his hoodie and makes his heart go into overdrive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He keeps his eyes closed, refusing to face the person panting against his neck. His mouth is slightly open after he takes another deep breath. This person is clearly an Alpha, but he smells different than the former one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Baekhyun flinches when the male runs his nose down his neck. It doesn't make him feel as uncomfortable as the former male did–he oddly feels appreciated as a matter of fact–but he would never admit how flustered the gesture is making him feel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He bites his lip to hold back a gasp when he feels lips, soft as a cloud, fluttering along his jugular. His brows come together as he tries to make out the low mumblings the larger male is making. He can't resist tilting his head to the side as the lips lull him into a relaxed state. Suddenly, they stop when they fall on the juncture between his neck and shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Baekhyun huffs in annoyance and parts his lips to complain about the loss of the heavenly feeling, but a sharp prick of pain is brought to his attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What the fu– _ah! _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Baekhyun yelps as teeth sink deep into his flesh. He knows exactly what is happening and is back in panic mood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________No no no nono NO! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He whines and shudders at the low rumbling growl that is uttered from deep within the Alpha's chest, submitting entirely as his inner wolf begs with him to just follow his natural instincts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Once it's over, Baekhyun refuses to meet his mate's eyes as he pulls back to eye the omega._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I hate you," he hears himself mumble before he is finally welcomed by darkness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________♦-♦-♦_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Chanyeol is pissed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Extremely pissed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His mother and father had requested his presence at a dinner they were having earlier tonight, and he had agreed, for he hasn't seen his beloved parents in a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The dinner started off fine. Another family had attended and he was introduced to a pretty, young female omega._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It wasn't until he was engaged with a light conversation about wolf politics with the former when his father cleared his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Son," he remembers his words as clear as day, "there are plans set for you to be wedded to Miss Park here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________That's when it all went to hell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Chanyeol also clearly remembers throwing a chair, yelling some harsh words and storming out of his parents house, vowing to never step foot on their cursive property again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Fuck them." He grumbled while continuing to take long strides on his way to a friend’s house. "Fuck their money. Their fame. Their whole fucking–"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A distant noise has Chanyeol's mouth slamming shut. He looks to the alley to his left, narrowing his eyes on two figures. The smaller male seems to be pinned against the wall in a rough manner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Chanyeol considers asking what the hell was happening but then stops. _It's an Alpha and omega, Yeol, they are probably there for a reason. _He tries his best to shake away the thoughts of others enjoying public sex. I swear, some of us really act like animals. He turns around with a scowl on his face but stops yet again. It's not the gasp of pain that makes him freeze. No, it's the smell that enters his lungs as the chilly wind breezes by.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Mate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The word his inner wolf chants like a mantra as he storms towards the two. The smell of fear floating from the smaller makes his rage towards the other Alpha soar to dangerously high levels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________As soon as he nears the two, he punches the larger body off of the smaller._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"What the fuck!" The brunette turns to Chanyeol with bared teeth and narrowed eyes. "Go find your own slut, bitch!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________At that, Chanyeol lunges for him. Before they hit the ground he's punched the other multiple times in the face. He takes a second to look over at the small thing curled up on the ground and curses when he's under the other Alpha. "Take this asshole!" He yells–in a lame manner that almost makes the red head laugh, but he end up hissing in pain when the brunette hits him square in the eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Fuck," Chanyeol roll them back around and rings an arm around the Alpha's neck, using the other to hit his temple with just enough force to knock him out cold. He let go of him once his body goes limp and staggers to his feet. "Ha," he smirks down at the unconscious male near his feet and kicks the body away, "who's the bitch now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The smirk falls off the Alpha's face as the sounds of quiet sniffles fills his sensitive ears. He slowly turns to look back at the little body curled up on the dirty ground. The smirk is replaced with a frown as he walk over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Chanyeol lightly lays his hand on the person's arm and feels them flinch as he hauls their body off the ground. He nearly coos as the little thing clings on to his arm like a koala, but the familiar scent has him seeing white._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Next thing he knows, Chanyeol has the poor thing up against the wall with his large hand resting on the rapidly rising and falling chest.  
"Fuck," he mumbles while running his nose down the smaller's neck, "fuck, your scent is driving me crazy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He trails his lips down to the desired destination of his canines and sinks them into the tempting flesh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________The smaller one immediately reacts and he growls with dominance that clearly orders 'stay still' to stop them from squirming.  
After the mark is complete and the bond is made, he licks over the wound on his mate's neck and leans back to get a better look.  
What he doesn't expect is the teary eyes of a beautiful boy refusing to meet his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His heart nearly breaks when the raven haired male utters the last three words he'd ever expect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"I hate you." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Oo2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where tf is Baekhyun now, did Chanyeol calm down, and did Kyungsoo get lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting these often coz I've written up to chapter 11~ ^^ enjoy

Kyungsoo knew something was wrong when Baekhyun didn't answer his phone call at 4 am.

Usually the older omega will either pick up just to tell him, _"fuck off, I'm trying not to fall asleep"_ or to gush _"hey, who was the lucky guy this time?"_ Like a high school girl ready to hear juicy gossip.

There was never an in between with Baekhyun, but that's what Kyungsoo loves about his omega friend. He's a constant in his unstable life.

So when Kyungsoo heard the rare, _"Well, you already know who it is–and if you don't, hi, I'm Baekhyun."_

The wide eyed omega took the phone away from his ear with a pout as **_'leave a message after the beep'_** is faintly heard from the device.

 _Maybe he's using the bathroom or something._ He tries to reassure himself and waits a few minutes to call back. Barely five minutes go by before he is ringing his friend again, dancing around on his tiptoes as he goes over the juicy story he wants to share with the elder.

Kyungsoo's blind date had went well for once. Instead of having to anxiously wait for his date to arrive, the male was there before he was.

 

 _"Hi,"_ the handsome stranger had given him a sheepish smile, _"sorry if I'm too early. I didn't want to keep you waiting."_  
Kyungsoo's own smile was blinding compared to the small, polite smiles he'd given to others in the past.

 _"It's alright,"_ he had replied, eyes forming little crescent moons.

The handsome stranger than stood up from his seat to pull out Kyungsoo's chair for him, causing the shocked omega to blush and mutter a shy, _"thank you."_

 

The food they ordered had been amazing, and Kyungsoo realized that he didn't even notice that the male seated across from him was an Alpha until his date stated so.

The omega had sat shell shocked, for once in his life an Alpha had not made him feel uneasy in their presence.

From then on, they shared stories and laughed like they've known each other for years.

It was a lovely night that had barely begun.

After finishing his second glass of wine, the omega had been ready to be taken home. He blamed the alcohol in his system for making him giddy as the sexy stranger gladly took him up on his offer.

It had been a rough night indeed. A rough night that the omega wanted to share with Baekhyun.

 _Damn it, hyung,_ Kyungsoo's pout had progressed into a frown as he tossed his phone on to his newly made bed. He almost wanted to call 911, but then he remembered the last time Baekhyun went M.I.A.

 _He probably fell asleep at the store again._ He rolls his eyes and turned over to go to sleep. Failing to answer the phone call he receives at a quarter to 5 the same morning.

 

♦-♦-♦

 

Baekhyun knew that he was in deep shit when he woke in an unfamiliar bed. He had jolted awake from a nightmare, and ungracefully tumbled to the floor in a tangle of his own heavy limbs and a blue comforter.

He stopped trying to wrestle away from the thick material when the sound of running water met his ears. He cups a hand over the suddenly throbbing area of his neck and looks down to make sure he wasn't unclothed, only to discover that he was in someone else's t-shirt.  
_Oh shit._

Baekhyun was in deeper shit than he thought. He had hoped that he ended up crashing in Kyungsoo's guest room, but this house smell nothing like his omega friend. It smelt like.. like–

_Alpha._

A very alluring yet strangely familiar Alpha scent that has Baekhyun's brows furrowing, his inner wolf is going crazy. He scrambles to his feet and surveys the room in search for his clothes. He spots them in a neatly folded pile on top of the nightstand on the other side of the bed.

He tiptoes over to grab the bundle and makes a dash for the door.

He slowly twists the doorknob and quietly slips through the doorway. After closing the door behind himself, he fishes around his hoodie pockets in search of his phone. He presses the device to his ear and decides to head down the right side of the hallway, hoping to find a way out this place, alongside with finding his shoes. He doesn't want to run home barely clothed _and_ bare foot.

The phone rings for the sixth time as Baekhyun comes upon a grand staircase.

_"Hi, this is Kyungsoo, leave a message after the beep."_

Baekhyun directs his disappointed look at the stairs before him and weighs his options. He can either call Kyungsoo again and risk getting caught by the owner of this house, or slide down the stair railing...

Deciding that enjoying this just this once wouldn't hurt anyone, he goes for the second option. He ties his hoodie securely around his pair of pants and throws his clothes to the first floor, jumping on the stair railing to sail down right after.

"Kyungsoo, I'm in trouble," he whispers into the phone tightly clutched in his left hand.

He hopped down right as the last step meets the floor and spotted his shoes next to the door. After scooping up his clothes in his arms, he calmly tiptoes over to slip on his vans. He looks down at the shirt clothing his body yet again. It was just long enough to cover his ass.

"I _seriously_ need your help right now. Call me back asap." He hangs up, trying to open the door as quietly as possible.  
He is barely out the door frame when a voice has him halting in his footsteps.

"What the hell are you doing?"

 

♦-♦-♦

 

"Min hyung!" Kyungsoo opens his door and greets the sleepy male sporting bed head and tired eyes similar to his own.

"Kyungsoo," the omega yawns and rubs his blurry eyes before continuing, "why did you demand I come over? It's not even 9am yet."

"I know hyung, I know," Kyungsoo takes the slightly taller omega's hand and leads him father into his house. "Baekhyun is in trouble."

"Baekhyun?" The elder wonders while covering another yawn as the younger pulls him along, "what did he do this time?"

They enter Kyungsoo's room and the young omega leaves his friend's side.

"He's in an um... Situation." He mumbles before searching for his phone amongst the pile of pillows that were carelessly tossed to the floor in his earlier asleep panic.

 _"Situation?"_ The omega mumbles to himself before making himself comfortable. "Baek rarely gets himself into situations.. Did he get drunk and get himself arrested again?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head, finally scooping up the device from under his bed and brings it to the male sitting on top. "Here, listen."

 

♦-♦-♦

 

"What the hell are you doing?"

Baekhyun stiffens and inhales sharply, muttering a few curses under his breath. The Alpha's demanding presence instantly has him feeling uneasy, but he also feels a little...relieved? Baekhyun closes his eyes, continuing to face away from the tempting man.

_Wait... Tempting?? ___

__Baekhyun holds his shirt down as the wind gently blows the material higher than he would like it to be in the presence of a stranger; confused by the sudden want to get closer to this man._ _

___Just ignore him Baek. Just ignore him and go home._ He takes another step out into the early winter air, shoulders squared with as much confidence he can muster at the moment._ _

__Baekhyun would never admit it, but he is kind of scared. This is the first time he's woken up in a complete stranger's house in years. Usually when he wakes up after forgetting the night before, baby Soo, Min hyung or Jun hyung are there to fill him in on all the details._ _

__

___"It's okay,"_ they'd say as he cries on their shoulder, _"You just had too many sips of beer, you were here the whole time. You were safe."__ _

__Baekhyun clenches his fists in his thin shirt and shivers as the cold morning wind blows. He could really use his friend's comforting words right now. _I have to get hom–nah scratch that shit–I have to get to baby Soo's as soon as possible.__ _

__Baekhyun nods to himself, determined to get over to his friend's place as soon as possible. A couple more steps bring him to the top of the stairs leading down to the driveway. Baekhyun is aware of the man behind him, watching his every move._ _

__The man clears his throat, but Baekhyun continues to ignore him, too busy looking around as he tries to figure out which part of town he is in._ _

__"Where the hell do you think you're going dressed like _that_?" The dude has the nerve to say the last word in a condescending tone._ _

__Well that certainly caught the omega's attention._ _

__Baekhyun spins around on his heels, highly offended. " _Excuse_ me?" He knows what he is wearing is not the most flattering thing for his figure, nor is it appropriate for this weather, but he'd be damned before he'd let some _complete_ stranger point that out to his face. No matter how attractive he is._ _

__The tall red head eyes Baekhyun with a smirk from his leaning spot against the door frame. "Are you trying to get sick?" he asks in his deep voice, an eyebrow raised as he looks the shorter male up and down. "Because if you are.." He looks back up to make eye contact with the blushing omega before continuing his statement in a husky tone, "keep going for it."_ _

__Baekhyun doesn't know if he's flustered from anger or embarrassment as the man in front of him looks his body up and down with a scrutinizing stare. He also doesn't like the teasing glint in the taller's eyes, nor the pheromones radiating from his body. And he _absolutely_ does not need this guy questioning his life choices. He gets enough of those from his friends._ _

___Friends._ _ _

__That's right, he's supposed to be on his way to Kyungsoo's house, but he must admit that he is a _little_ curious about this frustrating Alpha. Now that he thinks about it, this man did let the omega stay in his house and gave him a shirt to sleep in–_ _

___Then again, he could have kidnapped me._ _ _

__With that in mind, Baekhyun lifts his chin, crosses his arms, and asks the Alpha oh-so kindly. "Who the fuck are you?"_ _

__The red haired man raises an eyebrow at the omega's tone, a smirk tugging at his lips._ _

__"Well?" Baekhyun grows impatient with the other's silence and looks away from the taller, he doesn't have all damn day to stand around admiring Alphas. Or to let said Alpha notice his curious stare._ _

__"Well, you feisty little thing," Baekhyun crinkles his nose in distaste at the red head's words._ _

__"I'm your Alpha." The smirk is gone as the man crosses his own arms and continues. "So, be a good little omega, and go back up to your room to wait for me." He gives the omega a pointed look._ _

__Is he seriously expecting the smaller to follow his command? Just like that?_ _

__Baekhyun's jaw drops at the Alpha's audacity. He has too many things that he wants to say in response to the bossy bastard. Things like, _"um the fuck?"_ all the way to, _"oh, so you think you can tell me what to do?"__ _

__So he goes for a combination of the two._ _

__"I'm not going nowhere till you tell me who the fuck you are."_ _

___Okay, that could have went better._ Baekhyun bites his lips before the other can catch him pouting. Maybe the Alpha's pheromones are the reason his inner wolf is acting–dare he say– _submissive_ , and making him act this way?? He hasn't had a conversation this long with an Alpha before._ _

__Well, except for that one.._ _

__Baekhyun blinks and jumps back with a yelp. He just realized he was nose to chest with the Alpha. He must have blanked out._ _

__The red head has angled his head to meet the omega's eyes, stepping closer until they touch nose to nose. "You want to know who I am, hm?" The male's close proximity and dark eyes has Baekhyun looking down at his shoes with a blush. Now he regrets his words._ _

__"I'll tell you who I am." A warm breath has Baekhyun shivering and closing his eyes as it washes over his collarbones. Plush, pillow soft lips ghost over the sensitive skin of his neck and his breath hitches, the touch combined with the Alpha's rich scent has him biting his lip to prevent a whimper from slipping through his lips._ _

__"A- _ah,_ " he tilts his head farther to the side as the man nips at the skin on his neck. His body is heating up more and more by the minute._ _

__"I'm Chanyeol," the red head breathes into his ear before kissing his ear lobe, "and you." He presses another kiss behind Baekhyun's ear and he shivers again. "You are my mate."_ _

__A dreadful wave of deja vu washes over Baekhyun, but his wolf is swishing its tail in excitement, so he gives in to the temptation to open his eyes._ _

__He wish he hadn't the moment he looks into familiar dark, sinister eyes. He gulps and stumbles back, away from the man he never wished to see again. Away his presence that makes Baekhyun feel like he's suffocating yet choking on air at the same time._ _

___"Baekhyun,"_ the man purrs while reaching out for him, _"come here. Let me show you how beautiful you are."__ _

__"No." He mumbles fearfully, continuing to move back while clutching his pounding head in his hands, blindly walking backwards down the stairs leading to the ground._ _

___"You are my mate,"_ the man follows him, both hands outstretched, arms waiting to hold his trembling body. _"Now come to me, I won't harm you."__ _

___That's what you said last time!_ Baekhyun desperately wants to shout, but he can't, his lips are sealed. The man in front of him has shaped him for too long. Has molded him into his own special pet._ _

___Run._ _ _

__Dread fills Baekhyun's body as familiar 4 walls surround him. The man keeps walking towards him and he continues to back up, quickening his awkward steps._ _

___Run._ _ _

__The man has sped up as well, an angry look on his face and the omega whimpers when his back hits a wall. A damaged wall formed from thousands upon thousands of his claw marks. The man closes in on him and Baekhyun closes his eyes, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he shakily submits to his unavoidable fate._ _

__

_"Damnit Baekhyun!"_ The omega's eyes snap open. Baby Soo's words are dancing around in his head. _"The next time he comes for you, knee him where it counts and_ **RUN** _!"_

 

When the man is right in front of him, Baekhyun's knee lifts up on its own accord.

"Ah! Fuck!" The man hisses while cupping his junk.

Baekhyun wants to laugh, hurting the big bad man had been _so_ easy!

 _There's no time for that._ Baekhyun nods to himself and turns to face the wall behind him, blinking as he discovers it was actually a Mercedes.

Shaking the curious thoughts from his head, he steps to the right of it and bolts before the man behind him can recover.

As he runs down the unfamiliar streets, feet thumping hard against the ice covered ground with the wind in his hair, he contemplates if he would ever allow that man to put him in that room again.

 _No._ He thinks firmly while making a sharp right turn, holding on to a light pole to not slide into the street. _Not again. Never_ **ever** _again._

Baekhyun is a strong, independent omega who doesn't need an Alpha telling him what to do.

Especially his " _mate_ " Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch rip Chanyeol's goods xd hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think <33 thank you for reading, see you next time~


	3. Oo3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Baekhyun ran to WHO knows where, Chanyeol is left hurt (literally) and confused while Minseok and Kyungsoo try to locate their missing friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break is soon. Imma try to finish the story by the time I go back to school, so I'll update 2 times a week as we move forward <333

Baekhyun keeps running and running and running. He doesn't stop when he startles a little florist lady opening up her shop nor when he sees Junmyeon as he passes by an alleyway.

_Wait–Junmyeon hyung in is an alleyway?_

"Baekhyun!" Said omega makes the mistake of looking back at the elder while he's continuing to run.

"Look out!" The omega cries out.

Baekhyun faces forward again just to catch a glimpse of blonde hair before he's tackled to the ground. His landing is anything but soft. He bites his lower lip, hissing at the painful sensation of his shoulders being scraped along the cold, concrete sidewalk.

He looks up at the panting blonde above him with a glare. "What the fuck—" the rest of his sentence is muted by a blaring horn.

The omega looks beyond the stranger on top of him to the train chugging down the tracks. The massive weight of the carts causing the ground to vibrate.

Baekhyun is silent once the vehicle has passed by, only the annoying screech of old railroad crossing signs rising from their down position and the sound of the stranger's heavy breathing fills the atmosphere.

After a few moments of figuring out what the heck just happened, Baekhyun begins to squirm. "Um, thanks for saving my life dude–you can stop using my body as a cushion now."

The blonde raises his head from Baekhyun's chest with a sheepish smile.

"Hmm, I don't know," his tone goes from shy and apologetic to cheeky and playful. "I'm starting to like this _cushion_ a lot."

Baekhyun doesn't even blink when he forcefully pushes the guy away by his shoulders.

"The hell," he mumbles to himself as the guy rolls off to his right, laughing his ass off. "The fuck you think this is."

"Well you sure do have a potty mouth," Baekhyun notices the natural curl of the male's lips as his laugh tones down to a light chuckle.

Baekhyun's lips form a sarcastic smile after he slowly moves into a sitting position, "wow, thanks for pointing out the obvious, Dad."

The omega smirks in satisfaction at the other choking on his own spit.

"Dad?" The blonde splutters some more before finishing his sentence. "Really?"

Baekhyun shrugs, a smirk tugging at his lips.

The male lays a hand over his chest–right where his heart is, "do I really look that old to you?"

"No, you don't." Baekhyun deadpans, rolling his eyes at the other's dramatic antics.

"Oh thank goodness," the blonde sighs in relief—deciding that he likes the smile it puts on the omega's pouty lips.

Baekhyun crosses his arms with a smirk, leaning against a streetlamp in an expectant manner.

The blonde parts his pretty lips, tempted to keep a conversation going with the other. However, a rapid set of footsteps has him closing his mouth, turning towards the source right after the omega seems to see something familiar in the distance.

_"Byun Baekhyun!"_

 

♦-♦-♦

 

Chanyeol is truly confused.

He had woken up early this morning with a smile on his face and his adorable mate nestled in his arms. Fluffy strands of the omega's obsidian hair were tickling his chin and even his nose as the little thing slept soundly on the Alpha's chest—cute little snores escaping his parted lips, but Chanyeol didn't mind. He found it all endearing, really.

After a few moments of basking in feeling of his mate's warm body in his hold, he decided to get up to start the day.

As the Alpha had stepped under the shower head, he pondered over how his future would look now with a soulmate added into the mix.

Don't get him wrong, Chanyeol adores the little omega sleeping in his bed already, but he is worried about where they will go from here. They had mated in a way only ancient werewolves have—out of nowhere and in the weirdest of situations.

 _I wonder if my little one will thank me for last night. I did save him after all._ Chanyeol smirks while thinking up ways of how the omega could show his gratitude. A few kisses and hugs will do.

Chanyeol had frozen in the midst of rinsing out shampoo from his hair. His hypersensitive ears had picked up on movement coming from the bedroom, and for some reason he had been able to sense the little omega panicking with a racing heartbeat.

 _Must be the mate link._ He concluded while quickly finishing up in the shower.

When he had stepped out the bathroom with a towel tightly wrapped around his waist, he hadn't expected an empty room to greet him.

Chanyeol almost went into panic himself until he glanced at the spot where he had set the omega's clothes down the night before and heard the little pitter patter of hesitate footsteps walking on the wooden hallway floor just 3 doors down from his bedroom.

_So much for those hugs and kisses._

He quickly threw on a black shirt and a pair of jeans, deciding that trying to chase his mate down in just a towel wasn't a good idea.

He caught sight of the little male putting on his shoes at the front door and took the stairs two at a time to reach him before he left. He noticed that his mate was still in his t-shirt—that fitted more like a dress to the smaller—and his brows furrowed. _Is he seriously trying to go out with nothing on at 5am in 50 degree weather?_

"I _seriously_ need your help right now." Chanyeol slowly approached the male standing in front of the open door, shivering and clutching the bundle of clothes in his arm closer to his chest. "Call me back asap."

After he lowered his phone and takes a step out the door, Chanyeol decided to speak up.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Chanyeol regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. His little mate had gone stiff after hearing his voice. A string of curse words picked up by the Alpha's sensitive hearing has him arching a brow. He did not expect his mate to have a sailor's tongue.

A cold wind blows from beyond the open door and Chanyeol shuts his eyes, the intoxicating smell of the omega has him having to fight his instincts to not take the little wolf right here and now. Especially when the little thing is just wearing Chanyeol's shirt.

The Alpha follows the smaller as his mate takes hesitate towards the edge of his front porch. Chanyeol soon notices that he is staring at the omega's exposed thighs and clears his throat, looking away with warmth in his cheeks.

 _Now is not the time to be ogling your mate, Chanyeol._ He inwardly scolds himself. He must remain calm to not startle his little one into running away–the last thing he needs is his inner wolf trying to jump the smaller.

Chanyeol returns his gaze to the adorable raven looking around, he nearly melts when he catches the slight pout on his lips when he turns his head to the side. What war did he win in his past life to get such a cutie for a mate?

He sweeps his eyes up and down the omega, trying to imprint his small form in his mind before leaning his weight up against the door frame.

As his mate shivers, Chanyeol seems to snap out of his appreciative thoughts towards the raven.

"Where the hell do you think you're going dressed like _that_?" Chanyeol can't help himself not to ask. _Are you trying to make the whole world fall to their feet from your beauty?_ _Are trying to make me jealous?_ He crosses his arms, his lips turning up in a smirk at the thought of his mate trying to do that to him. _You are mine and mine only, little one._

" _Excuse_ me?" Chanyeol continues to eye the small male who is facing him now. He decides that he enjoys the sound of the smaller's voice.

"Are you trying to get sick?" He wonders aloud, looking the raven over from the messy bangs hanging in his eyes down to his exposed collarbones—the mark on his neck contrasting beautifully with his golden skin—and then all the way down his shaking legs. _He must be really cold._

Chanyeol tries using reverse psychology to make the male return back into the warm house while meeting his mate's eyes. He is left surprised when the smaller just continues to glare at him in annoyance with a blush on his cheeks. He expected the raven to storm back inside his house with pouting lips and a more flustered face.

Chanyeol watches in amazement as the little male lifts up his chin, crosses his arms over his chest and gives him a glare that resembles a sulky puppy more than a scary look. Though the words that spill from his lips show his true intent.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Chanyeol conceals his shock by simply raising an eyebrow. He has never heard an omega swear before, nor has one ever not been affected by the dominant pheromones he is giving off in waves.

A few more words are exchanged between the two as a force seems to draw their bodies closer to each other.

Chanyeol finds himself lost in his omega's heavenly scent, a wave of deja vu hits him as he trails his lips along the smaller's neck. The Alpha stares fondly at the mark on his mate's neck before finally telling the raven his name.

Chanyeol pulls back just as the omega's eyelashes flutter open, causing the Alpha to inwardly coo over the close up he has of the most beautiful pair of eyes.

Chanyeol reaches out to ruffle the smaller's soft locks but stops dead in his tracks when he notices the male's fear-filled eyes.

Chanyeol's brows furrow in worry and concern. "Love—"

The small male staggers back; items falling out of his hands and Chanyeol reaches out towards the smaller who is quickly coming up upon the edge of the top of the stairs leading down to the driveway.

_What the—_

"Love, be careful!" The Alpha yells, still trying to prevent the other from falling backwards on the stairs.

"No." Chanyeol gives the raven a helpless look that goes unnoticed as his mate clutches his head, eyes shut tight as a painful expression takes over his pretty features.

"Love." The Alpha is begging at this point as the omega backs up until his back meets Chanyeol's vehicle. The poor thing looks even smaller and colder like this; body trembling from a threat—unknown to his confused mate—with glazed over eyes, filled to the brim with unshed tears.

Chanyeol does not expect the blow to the crotch he receives after getting close to the little male again.

 _"Ah!"_ The Alpha's voice cracks from yelping in an octave higher than his own. _"Fuck!"_

Chanyeol can't do nothing but watch his mate run away as he remains kneeling on the ground, tears falling from his own eyes.

"W-wait." He mutters even though the other is too far away to hear him.

_You're just going to leave me?.. Just like that?_

Suddenly, Chanyeol remembers one important detail and he carefully twists himself around.

The Alpha can't help but grin when he spots the forgotten clothes and phone lying in front of his open door.

_We'll meet again soon, my mate._

 

♦-♦-♦

 

"So," Junmyeon begins while leading Baekhyun in the direction of Kyungsoo's house. "Why do you have an Alpha's scent all over you?"

Baekhyun chokes on his own saliva for a few moments. "What do you mean?" He asks carefully, feigning an innocent expression.

The omega gives the raven an unamused look.

Baekhyun, walking alongside his friend with a skip in his step and a tune flowing from his lips, pauses when he notices the look he is receiving. "What?"

"Don't _'what'_ me, Baek." Junmyeon sighs in a motherly tone as they walk by the alleyway the raven was rescued _taken_ from last night. "Where have you been?"

"Out." Baekhyun blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, feeling the familiar warmth filling his cheeks.

 _"Out?"_ The omega repeats in disbelief. "What do you mean by _out_ , Baek? Out where? Do you know how worried Kyungsoo and Minseok are right now? Do you know how worried _I_ was?"

When the raven fails to answer Junmyeon takes a deep breath, stops and turns his body to face him fully. "Okay."

Baekhyun lifts his eyes up from his bare legs before turning them to the elder, just managing to stop dragging his feet across the ground before he bumped into the omega. He blinks at the frustrated male in front of him.

"I'm going to ask this one last time," Junmyeon holds eye contact with the younger omega. "Why are you covered in an Alpha's scent?"

Baekhyun knows that he should tell his friend the truth, but he is afraid. He can't seem to let the tale of events fall from his lips. It would make everything that has happened real. _Too_ real.

So, he decides to tell a half lie.

"Ah, do you remember that blonde from earlier?" The raven begins, looking down while starting to pick at his nails.

Junmyeon hums, crossing his arms over his chest. He knows where this is going.

Baekhyun ignores the look the other is giving him and continues. "W-well, you see earlier there was a train and I almost ran over the tracks, but then this blonde guy comes out of nowhere and tackles me to the ground."

"And?" The elder can already find flaws and missing elements to this story.

"And, for a few moments he was still lying on top of me after we hit the ground." The omega nods to himself, "that's why I smell like an Alpha."

The only sound heard is the whistling wind and the faint chatter of small business owners starting their day. Baekhyun meets the other's eyes after a while, the silence is killing him.

"You know," the elder omega takes a deep breath before running a hand through his long, platinum blonde hair. "You don't have to lie to me, Baekhyun. You know that—" Junmyeon looks up at the thick layer of fluffy clouds in the sky as he blinks rapidly. "You know that i would never judge you, right? You know that Kyungsoo, Minseok and I would _never_ turn away from you, right?"

Baekhyun parts his lips to respond, but his friend lifts up a hand, returning his teary eyes back to him.

"One," Junmyeon folds down his index finger. "You are not dressed the slightest bit appropriate for this winter weather. Two." The blonde looks his friend over. "That blonde from earlier? He was not an Alpha. He's a _Beta_ . Three." The muscle in the omega's jaw flexes and Baekhyun looks down in guilt. "I know you were lying because you couldn't even _look me in the eye—_ "

Suddenly, the omega has a sharp intake of breath. The raven moves his chin up from his chest as he feels hesitate fingers trailing over a tender spot on his neck. Baekhyun's heavy heart drops down into his stomach.

"B-Baek?" The broken call of his name has the omega closing his eyes, taking calm breaths to keep unwanted tears at bay.

"Baekhyun..." Junmyeon can't believe his eyes. He can't be seeing a fresh purple mark on his friend's neck. This is not real. This can't be..

Baekhyun sighs deeply before taking his hyung's hand in his own. He opens his eyes to lock gazes with the elder. "Hyung..." The raven licks his upper lip and takes a shaky breath before continuing.

"I... I have a mate..."

 

 

 

 

**_"YOU DID WHAT!?"_ **

"I— _Ow!_ " Baekhyun yelps. "I'm sorry, Baby Soo! _I'm sorry!_ _Please_ let go of my ear!"

Shortly after arriving to Kyungsoo's house, the little omega had run back up to his room to fetch blankets and clothes for his shivering friend. He was worried about what had happened to the other and tended to him with utmost care—until he discovered the mark on his neck.

"You idiot!" Kyungsoo hisses, twisting the raven's earlobe in a painful manner. "How the fuck could you be so stupid!?"

Baekhyun winces from both pain and the fact that his actions has caused his baby Soo to swear.

"I—" Baekhyun cries out in pain, tears falling from his eyes like a broken faucet as the smaller male continues to abuse his poor ear.

"Kyungsoo," everyone turns their attention to the quiet male in the room. "Let Baekhyun explain himself."

The smallest omega looks at the eldest like a child after being refused to get a new toy, "b-but Min hyung.."

The crossed legged male perched on top of the 3 seat sofa in the center of the living room points to the floor. _"Sit."_

Junmyeon is the first to comply, recognizing the authoritative tone the eldest raven has used.

Kyungsoo hesitates, but one look from the eldest has him giving the other raven's ear one last hard pinch before releasing him and taking a seat.

Baekhyun sits down on the other side of Junmyeon shortly after, whimpering as he lightly touches his red ear.

"Baekhyun," said male looks up at his hyung who has his eyes set on his neck. "Please tell us what happened."

The raven nods and takes a deep breath, preparing to tell his friends everything that went down.

 

♦-♦-♦

 

"You did what!?"

Chanyeol hisses at his excited friend to keep it down while looking around the cafe. "I don't want the whole world knowing that I have a mate, Kris."

"Well duh," the taller says, brushing his light brown bangs out of his eyes. "No one wants anyone knowing that they have a mate _right_ after it happens—they want to savor the moments as much as possible." He takes a sip of his chocolate bubble tea. "Especially people of our status."

"You're really gonna have to protect your mate, hyung." His rainbow haired friend stuffs a blue rice cake in his mouth and downs it with a few gulps of his own tea.

Luhan nods from his spot next to the youngest and leisurely stirs the straw in his tea. "Once news let's out, everyone will be out for their blood."

Chanyeol rests his head on his arms and groans. "That's exactly what I don't want to happen."

"My question is, how could you let her run away like that." Jongin perks up from beside the red head.

Chanyeol's reply is so muffled that the 3 Alpha's around him can't understand.

"What?" Jongin takes a rice cake from Sehun before turning his attention back to his moody friend.

"It's a he." Chanyeol mumbles and sits up with a sigh.

_"...What!?"_

Bits of rice cake falls out of Sehun's open mouth and Luhan makes a noise of disgust, shoving napkins into the younger's hands.

Chanyeol leans his elbow on the table and rests his chin in his palm, letting his friends have their moment of shock.

"Your mate is a dude?" Kris leans closer from the other side of Jongin.

Chanyeol sighs loudly before looking at the other Alpha. " _Yes_ , Kris."

"I didn't know that you were into guys." The brown haired male mumbles.

Chanyeol can't help but agree with him. He was never really interested in anyone besides Park Sandara that one time in first grade, and that was just because she had given him a chocolate bar. He knew even then that he would probably have to marry a woman so he could carry on his family name, but when his eyes laid upon his mate—an angel with raven hair and beautiful golden skin softer than any woman he has ever touched—he knew then that fate had other plans.

Fate has given him a beautiful mate to love and cherish.

His friends had taken notice of the fond smile on his face as he looked out the window with a far away look in his eyes.

Unfortunately, the peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by one sentence.

"So... Are you topping or is he?"

Chanyeol glares at Kris and the latter raises his hands in defeat. "What? I was just wondering."

"We haven't done _it_ yet, Yifan." Chanyeol rolls his eyes, ignoring his friends chuckling at his flaming red cheeks. "And when we do, _he_ will be bottoming. _not_ me." He makes sure to give the other Alpha a pointed look.

"Alright." Kris chuckles.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Sehun inquires once everyone has died down.

Chanyeol sighs. "No."

"Oh," Sehun mumbles while looking at a red rice cake in his hands. "You should do that soon.."

Chanyeol had a feeling that Sehun would be the one to ask that question. Among their group, Sehun is the only one who has officially came out to his parents.

"The Beta is right." Luhan points out. "You're going to have to eventually."

" _I know_ , Lu." Chanyeol runs his hand through his hair and sighs, getting a headache at the thought alone. "I know."

"Is he from our status?" Kris asks seriously. "If not that will just make everything more complicated."

"I don't know." Chanyeol's eyes flicker back and forth in thought. "He's an omega, though."

Luhan let's a whistle and smirks as the other Alpha glares at him. "Damn, Yeol. Aren't you lucky."

Chanyeol sighs for the nth time. Of course he is lucky. An Alpha having an omega for a mate has been considered a blessing for centuries. Omegas are submissive and always do as they are told unlike the sassy Betas.

"Do you have any way of contacting this omega?" Jongin joins back into the conversation while looking down at his phone.

"His mate left his stuff at his house in the midst of escaping." Kris inspects a pink rice cake before plopping it in his mouth and turning to the smaller Alpha. "Maybe if you weren't so _occupied_ with your new toy you would have heard his story earlier."

Jongin rolls his eyes while pocketing his white cellular device. "Whatever. At least I'm getting some."

Luhan had to pat Sehun's back when the latter snorts and accidentally chokes on his treats.

"Yeah, how many times have you bottomed, Kai?" Chanyeol smirks.

"Shut up." Jongin can't help but blush, "I've done it less than you will be with your _mate_ , Yeol."

Chanyeol grumbles but can't help smiling as his friends laugh wholeheartedly.

"I can't to meet your mate, Yeol." Luhan chuckles. "If he can manage to out run your long legs, he is someone I gotta meet."

The other's agree with the eldest's statement.

"Is your mate pretty, hyung?" Sehun softly asks.

A vivid image of ruffled raven locks and pink pouty lips flashes in Chanyeol's mind as his smile widens.

"Yes." He chuckles with rosy cheeks.

"My mate is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's friends XDDD and ah~ who is that blonde Baek encountered earlier ;) its probably obvious hehe. Hope you liked this chapter~ see you in a few days uwu


	4. Oo4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's friends know what's going on. What will happen from here? Is their next meeting soon? Well, Baekhyun did clumsily leave his stuff at the taller man's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters because I am soft and love a good laugh TT you will see what I mean. Hope you enjoy<33

Baekhyun flops down on the bed with a soft sigh, curling inwards on himself as he wiggles to get comfortable. He sighs in content after finding the desired sleeping spot and his eyes flutter shut.

 

"I can't believe you actually found a mate." A familiar warm voice mutters.

 

Baekhyun jumps and rises to a sitting position, rubbing the wetness from the corner of his eyes as he faces the open door streaming light into the dark room. He wasn't expecting any visitors at this time of night. Once the raven blinks away the blur from his eyes, he beckons the omega standing at the end of the bed closer.

 

The sleepy, owl-eyed male gives him a small smile before climbing on to the bed with a pillow cradled in his arms.

 

"I honestly can't believe it either." Baekhyun mumbles once the smaller omega settles down by his side.

 

The other omega blinks slowly, fighting sleep as he continues to talk with his friend. "Hyung.."

 

Baekhyun hums in reply, fighting off sleep himself by playing with the younger's chocolate brown hair.

 

"When you reunite with your mate...A-are you going to be around less often?" Baekhyun's eyes soften at the omega's question. "Kyungsoo..."

 

"S-sorry." The omega turns over, back facing the raven so he can hide the tears threatening to fall. "Forget I asked."

 

Baekhyun sighs, he never thought he'd have to have this conversation.

 

He can see why Kyungsoo is worried about him coming around less and less. Normally a newly mated omega will spend all their time with their other half—moving in with their mate is always encouraged, especially if their mate is an Alpha.

 

Alpha's are extremely territorial and are easily aggravated if their mate spends too much time with their unmated friends—more so if one of the said friends are an Alpha as well. So, omegas moving in with their Alphas is a traditional custom that society expects the submissive wolves to obey. And usually the omegas agree wholeheartedly—except for the independent ones such as Byun Baekhyun.

 

"Baby." Baekhyun says softly, running his fingers through the smaller's hair while rubbing soothing circles into the omega's arm. "I'm not leaving you, Baby Soo." When the owl eyed male turns to face his friend again, Baekhyun smiles gently. "In fact, I'm gonna come around so much that you'll get sick of me."

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but a smile still finds a way on his lips.

 

"Aww, there's the little squish that I know." Baekhyun coos, laughing shortly afterwards when the omega lightly hits his arm.

 

"Hush." The smaller mumbles. "Let me sleep."

 

Baekhyun nods with a chuckle.

 

As they finally settle down for the night, they fall asleep with small smiles on their lips, failing to notice the person watching them from the doorway.

 

 

♦-♦-♦

 

 

Chanyeol glares down at the phone in his hand. It has been vibrating all day from texts sent by an unknown number.

 

 _Oh wow,_ Chanyeol thinks as the number tries calling for once. He is this close to blocking the bastard.

 

Chanyeol has been trying his hardest not to invade his mate's privacy, (he winces at the thought of giving the little male a reason to knee him in the balls again,) but who texts someone non stop at 2 in the morning?

 

When the phone flashes once again with: _'unknown is calling'_ Chanyeol has had enough.

 

Though before he can press answer, his own phone starts to ring. Now who's calling him?

 

He looks at the name flashed across the screen: Jongin.

 

He answers the call with a huff. "What do you want, Jongin."

 

The Alpha chuckles. _"Looks like someone hasn't heard from their mate yet."_

 

Chanyeol grumbles a reply halfheartedly, glaring hard at the cellular device clenched in his hand while wishing it would set fire just to get rid of that stubborn unknown caller.

 

 _"Okay, what's really going on?"_ Jongin asks. _"You are never this grumpy."_

 

Chanyeol can do nothing but sigh, the younger knows him all too well.

 

"Well." Chanyeol tosses his mate's phone next to him on the bed and runs a hand through his messy red locks. "I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to explain everything to my parents."

 

 _"Ah."_ The red head eyes the phone lying on his pillow—the same one his mate was occupying not too long ago, before the smaller curled up to his chest in the middle of their first night. The small smile on his lips is wiped away as the device is lighting up the dark room once again.

 

 _"That will be hard to explain, especially since your mate is..you know."_ Jongin continues.

 

Chanyeol hums. He can already see his mother fainting and the disapproving look that will be on his father's face. The latter will most likely think that he mated a male out of spite. Especially after the oh-so successful dinner he had with his parents last night.

 

"Yeah, my father surely won't be happy." The Alpha mumbles, shoulders slumping as he thinks about all the yelling he is sure to receive in the future.

 

 _"I mean, it'd be one thing if they were a poor female omega, or even a stripper beta."_ Both of Chanyeol's eyebrows rise. _"But of all things, it was a male omega—"_

 

"Whose status I have no idea of." Chanyeol cuts in; feeling the need to defend his little raven. The night he first saw him, the male was clad in a cheap hoodie and blue washed skinny jeans, but maybe the smaller is more comfortable in those types of clothes. Maybe he is truly richer than Chanyeol himself and does not wish to brag his fortune.

 

 _"Whose status you have no idea of.."_ Jongin repeats. _"Damn PCY."_

 

Chanyeol laughs at his infamous nickname despite how stressed he feels. "I know." He fiddles with the sleeve of the hoodie he is currently wearing; envisioning how good—and tiny—his adorable mate would look in it. "I can't believe that I'm going to have to have _that_ conversation with my parents."

 

 _"You know..."_ Jongin begins after a short pause.

 

Chanyeol tenses up at the other's tone. He knows where this is going.

 

_"You could always do the—"_

 

"No." The Alpha immediately refuses. "I'm never putting him through that—it's too painful and we both know it."

 

 _"I know!"_ The other Alpha says and Chanyeol rolls his eyes. _"I know that you don't want anyone going through..Through_ **_that_ ** _. But."_ The younger softly adds. _"If things don't work out—"_

 

"They will." Chanyeol interrupts.

 

 _"I know you want it to. But if it_ **_doesn't_ ** _."_ Chanyeol looks down at his clenched fists, trying to calm down as the younger goes on.

 

"Jongin.." The red head warns.

 

 _"Okay, I'll stop."_ Said male sighs. _"I just want you to remember that there are other options, okay?"_

 

Chanyeol sighs, but nods even though the other can't see him. "Yeah, I know." He mumbles. He vows to never go through with that plan—even as he tells the younger that he promises it will be his last resort.

 

Chanyeol tosses his phone on to the nightstand after ending the call and leans back into his pillows. He glances over at the once again flashing phone on his bed. He grabs the device and powers it down with finality. He will deal with this weird stalker shit in the morning after he gets some rest. He is still trying to figure out the best way to contact his runaway mate.

 

"Tomorrow." He reminds himself; silencing his mind as his eyes flutter shut.

 

 

♦-♦-♦

 

 

Baekhyun moves to roll over with a groan, he doesn't want the sunlight hitting his eyelids to wake him up. He's not ready to leave the comfort of his bed just yet. However, the moment he makes a move, a soft whine has him stilling in his place.

 

Baekhyun cracks one eye open to check his surroundings. He relaxes once he sees four familiar, mint green walls and crinkles his nose when something fluffy glides right under it.

 

Baekhyun opens both eyes as he looks down at the raven, smiling widely when the smaller omega snuggles deeper into his chest. _Looks like Min hyung snuck in last night._ He chuckles softly and pulls his friend closer.

 

Something stirs behind Baekhyun before he feels puffs of air falling on the back of his neck. He carefully turns his head to discover Kyungsoo snuggled up to his back, long locks of brown hair ruffled up in the cutest of ways on top of his head.

 

Baekhyun has to try hard not to coo, his friends are too damn precious for their own good. He slowly turns back to play with Minseok's hair, curling the soft strands around his finger as he starts thinking about the future. He still can't believe that he—the ever sassy self-made cockblocker—was the first to get a mate. Hell, he had no plans whatsoever to get one and now he's... He's been given a permanent love bite by a dude he doesn't even know—but can't help being attracted to.

 

Baekhyun blinks a few times to will away thoughts of red hair, plump lips and big brown eyes.

 

_Doesn't matter how hot the guy is, I won't let my guard down—_

 

 _But he's your_ **_mate_ ** _._ His subconscious can't help but point out.

 

Baekhyun sighs. According to the things taught in school about mates, it will be nearly impossible to ignore the urges of being 100% and one with your other half.

 

_Wait..._

**_One with your other half?_ ** _T-that has two meanings..._

 

Baekhyun's cheeks flush before he can direct his thoughts back to innocent little wonders. He really shouldn't be thinking about becoming one with his... his _mate_. He isn't quite ready for that yet—or anything mate related for that matter.

 

Baekhyun closes his eyes, sleep seems to be the best option to get rid of his impure thoughts.

 

"Good morning." Baekhyun's eyes fly open with a start, his orbs soon resting on the blonde peeking at him from his position behind the slightly opened door.

"M-morning." Baekhyun tries to hide his red cheeks behind Minseok's hair, but the other omega still catches the flush in his cheeks.

 

Junmyeon arches a brow. "You okay? You don't have a fever do you?"

 

Before Baekhyun can open his mouth to reply, the blonde is already standing next to the bed; palm feeling the raven's forehead.

 

Junmyeon tsks. "You do have a fever."

 

Relief fills Baekhyun's body. _At least I'm not blushing from my thoughts.._

 

"I mean." Baekhyun manages to say as his throat starts to itch. "I d-did walk 2 miles in the..winter with no clothes."

 

"5 miles." Junmyeon corrects; arms crossed, looking like a mother in Baek's opinion.

 

"5 mi—" The urge to cough is so strong that Baekhyun jerks with every exhale; making the bed tremble as he slaps a hand over his mouth.

 

Minseok groans and rolls over, trying to escape the unpleasantly loud noise right next to his ear.

 

"You okay, hyung?" Kyungsoo mumbles, sleepily rubbing the raven's side.

 

Baekhyun notices Junmyeon leaving the room out of the corner of his eye before returning with a cup of water. He takes the cup with a grateful look after his coughing calms down and downs the whole thing.

 

The other omegas wait patiently, Minseok joining in as he finally grasps the situation.

 

Baekhyun clears his throat before attempting to speak.

 

"Well, considering the fact that I just finished coughing my guts out." He rolls on to his back, facing the brown haired male. "I'm not fine."

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. A quiet _'you idiot'_ brings a smile to Baekhyun's face.

 

"I know right." Is his cheeky reply.

 

"Well." They all turn their attention to the blonde standing beside the bed. "Since you're so accepting of your sickness, I better not get any complaints about medicine."

 

The smile immediately falls off of Baekhyun's face. "I don't—"

 

"Nope." The elder chirps. "You're taking your medicine Baek. Whether you like it or not."

 

The raven pouts at the retreating back of the blonde. "Dammit."

 

A giggle has Baekhyun turning to his left, mirroring the expression on his hyung's face.

 

"Whatcha laughing at, Minnie?" He teases.

 

"You." The elder raven replies.

 

Minseok giggles even more as the younger raven's jaw drops.

 

"How dare you." Baekhyun glares playfully.

 

His friend doesn't expect the tickle attack the omega decides to bring.

 

"Yah!" Minseok exclaims. Squirming to get away from the raven's torturous hands.

 

"Ha! Take that Minnie." Baekhyun's grin is so wide, his cheeks begin to hurt.

 

"Ahem." Both omega's pause, looking at the third wolf in the room.

 

Kyungsoo watches them from the side with judging eyes.

 

Minseok and Baekhyun share a look before turning back to the omega.

 

"Oh Soo~"

"Baby~" They say at the same time, matching grins on their faces.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widen as he scoots back. "Oh no—"

 

Before he can climb off the bed, the two raven's pounce. Adding pillows to the mix.

 

"Okay Baek, I found medicine that was strawbe—what the." Junmyeon falters.

 

 **_'Hey hyung.'_ ** Baekhyun giggles, batting Kyungsoo away with a white paw. Somehow the three omegas ended up changing into their wolf form.

 

The brown wolf huffs, biting at the older omega's paw before sitting down, lying his head against his friend's side.

 

"I leave you for five seconds—"

 

 **_'Actually it was more like 268.'_ ** Baekhyun chirps.

 

Junmyeon shakes his head, chuckling in disbelief.

 

 **_'Baekhyun.'_ ** Said male hums, turning his electric blue eyes to the light gray wolf on his right.

 

 **_'When are you going to contact your mate?'_ ** Minseok rolls over onto his stomach; nuzzling his nose into his friend's neck when he senses his distress.

 

Baekhyun snorts in discontent, resting his head on top of his paws. **_'I don't know.'_ **

 

 **_'You should do it soon.'_ ** Kyungsoo nudges the white wolf with his head. **_'He has your precious baby, after all.'_ **

 

Baekhyun inwardly cries because his friend is right—his precious phone is in the hands of a practical stranger.

 

 _W-what if he finds_ **_those_ ** _pictures?_

 

If he finds them Baekhyun's life will be over.

 

With that in mind, Baekhyun stands up; jumping off the bed and shifting while in mid air.

 

"Put some clothes on Baek!" Junmyeon scolds, throwing clothes his way and holding out a little cup full of a pink liquid. "And take your medicine."

 

"Yes sir." The raven chirps, downing the not-so bitter substance before walking out the room in all his naked glory.

 

He puts on a pair of boxers and white jeans before he meets the top of the stairs. Throwing a creme sweater over his head as he jogs down to the ground floor.

He swiftly opens the front door as soon as he has slipped back into his vans and stops, eyeing the male on the other side.

 

The black haired man seems to be frozen as well, hand raised to ring the doorbell.

 

"What the fuck are you doing here, punk?" Baekhyun asks with narrowed eyes, looking the taller male up and down with judging eyes.

 

The male is at lost for words. "I—"

 

"Hold up." Baekhyun raises a hand, sniffing the air not-so discreetly. He slowly lowers his hand as he hears the sound of footsteps running down the stairs.

 

Baekhyun glares at the stranger with all his might. "You're a fucking _Alpha._ " The stranger flinches at the venom in the smaller raven's tone. The omega takes one step forward. "What the hell are you doing—"

 

"Jongin!"

 

Both wolves snap their heads around to the omega clad in black jeans and a blue sweater.

 

"Kyungsoo." The stranger mumbles.

 

The omega looks at the taller as if in a trance and moves forward.

 

"Uh nope!" Baekhyun catches the smaller's collar.

 

The brunette looks up at the raven, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Hyung—"

 

Baekhyun pulls his hand back and crosses his arms. "You have a lot of explaining to do, baby."

 

_"Baby?"_

 

Baekhyun snaps his head to the man standing on the other side of the threshold. "Yes _baby_ ." He wraps his arms around the smaller, eyeing him with a gaze full of warmth. "He is my precious Baby Soo." His eyes flicker back up to the male. "And I won't let _anyone_ hurt him."

 

"Baekhyun." Junmyeon sighs.

 

Said male turns his head to his two hyungs, both have a disapproving look on their face. _When did they get here? Why are they looking at me like that?_

"What?" The raven asks. Last time he checked it was his job to protect his little dongsaeng.

 

"Hyung, that's Jongin." Kyungsoo says. "The guy I went on a blind date with."

 

Baekhyun looks back and forth between the two, jaw touching the ground.

 

"I..." He looks at his hyungs and they nod. He looks back at the Alpha and omega who is untangling himself from his protective arms. "I.. But—"

 

The raven shakes his head, muttering. "I can't deal with this right now. Give me your phone." He adds, wiggling his fingers towards Kyungsoo.

 

The brunette's brows furrow. "Why—"

 

"I got a precious baby to get back, Kyungsoo." The raven replies; brows raised meaningfully before taking the phone out of his awaiting friend's hand and swiftly making his way to the door.

 

He pauses once he reaches the stranger's side and gives him one last hard look. "Hurt my baby dongsaeng and be prepared to kiss your kids goodbye, punk."

 

The raven slams the door behind himself as he leaves; walking to the end of the street, every step having a purpose. He's a man on a mission.

 

♦-♦-♦

Chanyeol chose to wake up bright and early this Sunday morning. He had just gotten himself a bit of breakfast when he decides to switch his mate's phone back on.

As soon as the phone powers up, Chanyeol moves to block the annoying unknown number until a new notification flashes across the screen: _'Baby Soo is calling.'_

_Does my little one have someone already?.._

 

Chanyeol doesn't know how to feel about that. The little raven has been on his mind since the night he saved him in the dark alley. He quickly decides that he will not worry over the possibility of the smaller having a lover—there's no way he is letting the omega go anyway.

 

With that in mind, Chanyeol waits for the call to go to voicemail before picking up the phone. He unlocks the phone—who uses 4444 as a password?—and waits for the voicemail icon to appear.

 

He taps on the message the same time a new text comes in.

 

 _"If your overgrown ass doesn't answer the damn phone in the next four minutes I_ **_will_ ** _hunt you down AND chop off_ **_all_ ** _of your man jewels!"_

 

Chanyeol flinches at the threat, but he can't help it when his heart races. It feels like it has been years since the last time he has heard the smaller's voice.

The Alpha goes to read the new text message.

 

 

**_From: Baby Soo_ **

**_What's your address dipshit?_ **

 

 

_Has he forgotten that I am an Alpha?_

 

For a second he forgets how impossible that is; wolves always remember what type of mate they have. The bite mark itself holds a small amount of the dominant's scent.

 

Chanyeol chuckles in realization. The little raven must just be this way with everyone—no matter their rank or status.

 

_Status._

_Oh shit how am I going to explain everything to my parents!?_

 

Should he wait until his little one is more comfortable with him? So he can convince his folks that the omega and him had fallen in love and decided to make it _partially_ official?

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, bringing his attention back to the phone in his hands.

 

Another text comes in before the redhead can call the raven back.

 

 

**_From: Baby Soo_ **

**_You better not have went through my shit either._ **

 

 

Chanyeol gulps. He may or may not have glanced at the gallery. A picture of the little raven sitting in a library with a book in his hands and reading glasses on top of his cute little nose had him curious okay!?

 

_I'm so dead._

 

Chanyeol quickly texts the smaller his address, resisting the urge to send a few hearts. The raven definitely doesn't want that just yet.

 

A few minutes go by without him hearing from the smaller. He starts to put the phone down when a new message comes in.

 

 

**_From: Baby Soo_ **

**_Open the door._ **

 

 

 _Here goes nothing._ Chanyeol sighs, sweating nervously as he walks over to let the omega in.

 

 

♦-♦-♦

 

 

Baekhyun has two goals. Get his stuff and gtfo to escape back to his safe haven—his bookstore, that is supposed to be opened up in a few hours.

So as soon as the door opens he holds his arms out.

 

"Um...Hi?" The tall man stutters. The omega racks his eyes up and down the Alpha's body; appreciating the dark jeans and plain black t-shirt on his form.

"Give me my stuff, please." Baekhyun deadpans as the taller continues to stand there awkwardly. "I have somewhere to be."

 

A cold wind blows and Baekhyun tries not to shiver, he forgot to take a jacket with him as he left Kyungsoo's house.

 

The Alpha looks down at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "Come inside." His deep voice replies.

 

Baekhyun scoffs and crosses his arms as the taller moves over to make room. As if he would actually step foot in his house. Just because his wolf wants him to obey doesn't mean that he actually will.

 

"Look, I get that you _bit_ me and everything." The raven uses air quotes. "But I'm not stepping foot into your place again."

 

The Alpha just gives the raven a look. _"Come in."_

 

Baekhyun watches as the male walks away from the door, leaving it open.

 

"You're gonna let all the heat out your house, dumbass!" The omega yells, huffing in annoyance after stepping past the threshold. He pulls the door closed behind him—it's a habit.

 

"Come here." Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the demanding male, but finds himself following the sound of his voice anyway.

 

He looks around the place as he ventures deeper, the colors are so bland, boring and emotionless. Just plain white, black and a shade of brown he doesn't quite agree with are along the bare walls. Does this guy not own a single family photo?

 

 _What if he is a serial killer or something?_ He shivers at the thought, pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his cold palms. _This place is so huge and lifeless._

 

Baekhyun soon finds himself in a living room, remembering that he didn't bother taking his shoes off as he feels the soft carpet under his thin shoes. He almost feels bad about all the dirty snow he is tracking in, but then he remembers that the redhead is holding his clothes and precious phone hostage.

 

"Sit." The Alpha points to a black leather couch. "I'll get you something to eat."

 

"Um excuse me." Baekhyun glares daggers at the back of the man's head until he turns around to face him.

 

The man looks dead beat tired, but that's not the omega's problem. "What?"

 

Baekhyun's arms are crossed for the nth time today. "Just give me my damn stuff, dude. I'm not staying to play house with—"

 

The raven stops short when the red head is suddenly all in his face.

 

"Listen, little one." Baekhyun sucks his lips into his mouth. The Alpha's plush lips are too close for his liking. His heart is beating faster than usual.

 

"I need you to do as I say." The man continues. "You are sick and you need to have something in your belly besides medicine." The raven wonders how the fuck he knows that as he is directed to the couch once again. The warmth of a large hand on the small of his back has him melting until he realizes what is happening.

 

"I don't think so." He swats the hand away, putting distance between their two bodies. He regrets the action as he feels the warmth leave with the other, but doesn't let it show.

 

Chanyeol (he's tired of just referring to the giant as "the man" at this point) sighs.

 

"You won't get your stuff back if you don't listen to me." Chanyeol has the nerve to use a stern voice with him.

 

Baekhyun doesn't like this. At all. And it shows.

 

_"Are you fucking kidding me!"_

 

Chanyeol flinches at the high pitch screech, covering his right ear.

 

Baekhyun paces back and forth, ruining the white carpet with his dirty shoes while huffing unhappily. After a few more paces he sighs and stops in front of the male. A deep frown on his face.

 

"I can't believe you—" Baekhyun stops short, head tilted to the side as he eyes the taller male closely.

 

The atmosphere turns awkward as the raven continues to silently stare at the red head.

 

Chanyeol feels the need to say something.

 

"Uh—"

 

"You." The Alpha flinches, moving away from the slender finger previously probbing his face. He cups his cheek, biting his lip as it throbs in pain.

 

"Your face..." Baekhyun's voice trails off once again.

 

"I—"

 

"What the fuck happened to your eye?" Chanyeol just sighs as the smaller interrupts him again. He forgot about the bruises himself, none of his friends had pointed it out to him yesterday. He quietly waits for the raven to finish speaking.

 

"Did you have a fight with a wall or something?" Baekhyun mumbles to himself. "I bet you did you clumsy ass giant."

 

 _Are you done?_ Chanyeol doesn't dare to ask. Lord knows the omega will probably screech at him again.

 

"I got punched.." He mutters instead.

 

Baekhyun snorts. "By what? Your door frame?" He steps loser to get a better look at the redhead's slightly swollen face. "I bet—"

 

_He closes his eyes, arms dropping to his sides in defeat as he welcomes the oncoming darkness._

 

_Except, that never comes._

 

_Baekhyun gasps for the second time; eyes snapping open to see his hands braced on the ground. He quickly moves from his kneeling position to land on his side as his arms buckle from exhaustion. Gasping and inhaling as much air as possible._

 

_He faintly hears voices in his ringing ears, slowly moving his blurry eyes to the two figures rolling along the ground._

 

Baekhyun's eyes widen. "Y-you..." _He...saved me?... I was attacked?..._

 

"Ah, fuck it." Baekhyun says with a shake of his head, his cheeks are pink and his head is starting to hurt. He takes the Alpha's hand and drags him back the way he came.

 

A flustered Chanyeol follows with slow, hesitant steps. "What are you—"

 

"Shh! Yoda!" Chanyeol's jaw drops at the insult. "I remember seeing a bathroom around here." Baekhyun mumbles, scanning his eyes from room to room in the hallway.

 

Chanyeol pouts, but compiles. The soft skin of his little mate's beautiful hand in his own has butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

 

 _"Aha!"_ Chanyeol is willingly yanked into a bathroom. The small male guides him to the toilet lid before letting go of the Alpha's hand.

 

"You better have a kit in here." The omega grumbles; bending down to check under the sink.

 

Chanyeol can't help himself as he rests his eyes on the male's backside while he leans back, licking his lips when the omega's sweater lifts up a little.

 

"Ah, there you are." Baekhyun grabs the kit and moves to stand up, forgetting where his head currently is.

 

" _Ow!_ Shit." He hisses, clutching his throbbing head.

 

Chanyeol sits up. "Are you okay?" Seeing the smaller in pain has his inner wolf barking in disapproval.

 

"I'm fine." Baekhyun waves him off. "Don't you _dare_ move."

 

Chanyeol sits back from his spot on the edge of the seat and the raven stands up—carefully this time—making his way over to the red head.

 

"What's your name?" The Alpha inquires, staring into the smaller's pretty, brown eyes as he gets to work.

 

"Whatever you want it to be, _Alpha_." Baekhyun mumbles, lightly applying cream to the nasty bruises on the taller's face. He read somewhere that if your mate knows your name, they have a greater effect on you. He's not sure if he should trust the giant with his just yet—or at all. "My real name doesn't matter."

 

"I told you mine though..." Chanyeol frowns.

 

"You stated your first name." Baekhyun points out. "Chanyeol is pretty common."

 

_What does that have to do with anything?_

 

Baekhyun tenses up, biting his tongue to concentrate on fixing the giant's stupid face.

 

Chanyeol realizes that he must have said that out loud, the smaller has gone completely quiet; making sure that they never meet each other's eyes.

 

"My full name is Park Chanyeol." The Alpha states. "And I'd like to know yours."

 

Baekhyun pauses in putting the medicine away, looking up to lock gazes with the Alpha. He traces his eyes across the man's face, appreciating the roundness of his eyes and the slope of his nose. He looks down farther at his dimpled cheek and plump lips.

 

"Byun Baekhyun's the name." His tone is soft as he mindlessly swipes his thumb across the red head's bottom lip. "Don't wear it out."

 

Chanyeol breath hitches. He's glad that the smaller is still looking down at his mouth, he doesn't want him to see the dark look in his eyes.

 

_He is absolutely irresistible._

 

Baekhyun glances at the tempting lips of the handsome man in front of him, wetting his own before leaning closer.

 

Chanyeol's eyes widen as the omega draws closer. Is he really gonna? He closes his eyes, ready to feel those soft lips against his own.

 

A loud, annoying ring rips Baekhyun out of his trance. A familiar ring.

 

"What the hell." He shamelessly shoves his hand down the front pocket of the red head's jeans, causing the Alpha to gasp in shock.

 

Baekhyun looks at the vibrating phone in his hands, _his_ phone.

 

He swiftly rejects the unknown caller's call and slips the device into his back pocket; glaring up at the sheepish giant soon after.

 

"Um.." Baekhyun crosses his arms, hip cocked up as the Alpha gulps. "I can explain?.."

 

The raven shakes his head. "You better make a pretty mean breakfast." He gives the taller a pointed look. "Or I'm gonna kick your ass."

 

Chanyeol nods, standing up from his seat and patting down his clothes before making his way out of the room. "Anything for you, Baekhyunee."

 

Said omega curtly smacks his arm, following after the chuckling Alpha with a string of curses and complaints.

 

Baekhyun doesn't need an Alpha looking after him—but for now, he'll entertain Park Chanyeol.


	5. Oo5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun has finally located his phone, and realized that Park Chanyeol is the man who saved him the other night. How will they go on from here?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had a lovely Christmas if you celebrate it <33 I'm back with a double update, make sure you read this part before part 6 <33

The burning stare of his mate on the back of his head has Chanyeol sweating over perfecting the food in his hands. He carefully flips the pancake in his frying pan, using his left hand to wipe sweat away from above his eyebrow.

 

"Take your time, Giant." Baekhyun calls from the table. He sits with his chin rested upon his palm; watching the Alpha's muscles flex in his toned back and biceps as he works on the stove.

 

Baekhyun would never admit it aloud, but he'd _totally_ tap that. He also refuses to admit how much he's fanboying on the inside.

 

 _Who knew that cooking could look so_ **_hot_ ** _._

 

He lifts his eyes up from the wonderful view of the male's ass when the redhead turns around. The last thing he needs is to be caught staring at the man's package.

 

A dazed expression is on Chanyeol's face.

 

"What?" Baekhyun asks with a raised brow. He taps a rhythmic beat on the table top to mask how self-conscious he's feeling under the taller's stare.

 

Chanyeol realizes he's staring and shakes his head. "N-nothing.. your breakfast is ready."

 

Baekhyun nods as the Alpha plates the food and brings it over. He bites his lip to hide a smile at the taller's concentration face as he balances a big plate in each hand. Baekhyun has a weakness for cute things, and the redhead is looking too adorable right now.

 

The omega has one nagging thought on his mind as the Alpha makes his way to the table: _Why would such an attractive man.. mark me?_

 

Baekhyun jumps with a start and Chanyeol flinches at the loud clatter of a glass plate hitting the wooden table. "Sorry." He mutters; quickly sitting down across from the smaller after carefully setting the other plate down in front of himself.

 

Baekhyun shrugs and removes his forearms from the table; straightening his posture.

 

Chanyeol picks up a pancake with his fork and looks up at the omega before he takes his first bite.

 

Baekhyun just sits there, hands in his lap as he watches the Alpha.

 

 _Does he not like pancakes?.._ Chanyeol frowns, a sinking feeling in his chest. He put his heart and soul into this. "Is...something wrong?"

 

Baekhyun blinks a few times and shakes his head. "No." He looks the taller in the eye. "Everything is fine."

 

"Then..." Chanyeol sets his food back down, frown deepening. "Why are you not eating?"

 

Baekhyun feels a slight flush in his cheeks and grits his teeth. "You have not given me permission to start yet, _Alpha_ ." _And stop pouting._ He refrains from adding; blunt nails digging into the fabric of his jeans.

 

Chanyeol's eyes widen. "O-oh!" He has forgotten about the traditional way omegas behave towards their Alphas—with his mate being a sassy little thing and all. The submissive has to ask if they may dine in the beginning of the relationship—in case they wish to ingest something that is not up to par with the dominant. He finds this rule of thumb to be stupid, to be honest. Especially as he looks at the little male in front of him. He wants his little one to eat well. Always.

 

Chanyeol can't help the heat that fills his cheeks, nor the tone of adoration he uses to speak to the smaller. "Eat up, Baekhyunee."

 

The raven simply nods. "I will eat well." He mumbles, stabbing the edge of a pancake with his fork. _How could you forget how these things work, idiot?_ He’s surprised by how distracted and disorganized the giant is being; even Baekhyun knows how he should act as an omega—no matter how much he wants to rebel against these traditional laws. Also, he does not know what status his _mate_ possesses in their society. The last thing he wants is to land himself in jail for messing with the wrong wolf.

 

He was raised by parents who made sure he knew how to act under the watchful eye of the government, and how to defend himself against unlawfully, false entitled dominants.

 

Baekhyun brings the fork up to blow on the food before taking a bite. He can feel the gaze of the taller on him as he slowly savors the meal on his tongue.

 

"Well?" The Alpha asks, waiting for the smaller’s feedback before he dares to take a bite for himself.

 

The raven hums before swallowing.

 

"It's delicious." He says softly, forking another corner of the hot-cake.

 

Baekhyun looks up when he hears a sigh of relief. His sassy comment dying on his lips as he sees the blinding smile on Chanyeol's face. The lopsided grin combined with the cute crinkle of his eyes has the raven making a small noise in the back of his throat. He hastily shoves the rest of the pancake inside his mouth before standing up.

 

Chanyeol looks up, startled by the man in front of him.

 

"Baekhyunee?" The omega stiffens; cheeks flushed—his eyes being the only part of him that is moving as they flicker back and forth.

 

Chanyeol slowly sits up in his chair. "Are you okay?" He remembers what happened the last time the little guy started freaking out. He does not need him running out on him again—he has no way of contacting him.

 

Baekhyun gulps down his food and makes the mistake of looking up again and gives a little squeak. _Dammit he's pouting again!_

 

The Alpha stands up from his seat. "Baek—"

 

"Bathroom!" The omega declares in a high-pitched voice, scurrying out the room before the redhead can protest.

 

Chanyeol blinks, slowly sitting back down in his seat as he hears dull thuds and small yelps of pain.

 

 _Well, at least he isn't trying to leave yet._ Chanyeol sighs, looking down at his cooling food with lack of interest.

 

 

♦-♦-♦

 

 

Baekhyun swiftly closes the door behind himself once he makes it into the desired room and marches over to the toilet. He pulls his phone from his back pocket and presses the 1st number on his speed dial; trying not to bite his nails as he waits for the caller to pick up.

 

_"Hello?"_

 

"Min hyung." Baekhyun whines; stomping his feet on the blue tiled floors. At least the giant has a decently colored bathroom.

 

 _"Baekhyun?"_ The omega can faintly hear a familiar Disney movie playing in the background. _"Are you okay? What's wrong?"_

 

"Hyung." The raven groans as he sits down on the toilet lid. "He's _too_ _much_."

 

_"Huh?"_

 

Baekhyun takes a good look around the spacious room. He sniffs the air and checks under the door to make sure no one is standing there. "My..." He puffs out his cheeks before releasing the air. "My mate is too much."

 

_"Oh."_

 

The youngest raven huffs while crossing his legs and placing his finger on his lip. "Could you be a little more responsive, Minnie?" The eldest can practically _hear_ the pout in his voice as he continues to mumble. "I don't know what to do here—"

 

_"You don't know what to do?"_

 

Baekhyun pauses with wide eyes. His own words don’t make sense. The surprise is even clear in his hyung's voice. How can he, Byun Baekhyun—the baddest, _most_ independent omega on the block, not know what to do?

 

_Just what spell has this overgrown idiot put on me!?_

 

The omega sighs to himself, using one hand to ruffle his hair as he unlocks his phone with a flick of his thumb. A ton of new messages has him confused. His friends never spam texts at him like this.

 

_Who the hell.._

 

The raven clicks on the _200 messages_ notification and gets directed to an unknown number.

 

Baekhyun's blood runs cold.

 

"I-I'll call you back later, hyung. " He mumbles. He ends the call as soon as the elder replies and moves to delete all the unwanted messages—until his finger slips.

 

Next thing he knows he is brought to a screen where all the open apps on his phone are displayed—and a particular picture catches his attention.

 

_H-he didn’t…_

 

**_"CHANYEOLLL"_ **

 

♦-♦-♦

 

Chanyeol can clearly hear the smaller’s voice in the bathroom down the hall, but he chooses to tune it out. He doesn’t think the little raven would approve of him invading his privacy by eavesdropping.

 

With that in mind, he whips his phone out from his back pocket.

 

_"Hello?"_

 

"Lu hyung." The redhead leans back in his chair; eyes flickering to the doorway to make sure his little mate hasn't returned from the bathroom.

 

 _"What do you need, Yeol."_ The Alpha rolls his eyes, tapping a random rhythm on the table top.

 

"Really, Lu?" He grumbles. "Can't I call you without any particular reason?"

 

 _"That's Lu_ **_hyung_ ** _to you, kid."_ The elder snaps. _"And don't hurt yourself using big words. Now, tell me what trouble you've gotten yourself into now, we're running low on time here."_

 

Running low on time aka _'I'm spending the day with Sehun.'_

 

Luhan and Sehun might as well get married, they are always around each other. Luhan picks the younger up to go for bubble tea twice a week, and the Beta walks to the Alpha's house almost every day.

 

_Next thing you know the two will be fucking, or—_

 

The image of Sehun sporting a swollen belly full of pups has shivers going down Chanyeol's spine.

 

"Fine." Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "I need some...advice."

 

 _"Advice?"_ Chanyeol fiddles with the hem of his shirt; suspicion is ringing clear in the elder's voice.

 

"Yes, advice." He checks the doorway of the dining room once again before focusing back on the conversation. "I-I don't really know how to...interact with my mate..." He whispers; cheeks turning rosy.

 

 _"Oh.."_ Chanyeol's heart races as he awaits the elder's answer.

 

 _"Well, I mean. Isn't all that mate stuff supposed to be_ **_natural_ ** _?"_

 

**_Natural_ **

 

Chanyeol resists the urge to slam his head down into his cold pancakes.

 

"Luhan hyung." He stresses through gritted teeth; phone held so tight that it could shatter at any second. "If I go about things the natural way, my little raven will _not_ be amused."

 

The _natural_ way is how the elders among all wolves describe the process of mating back in the old werewolf days. The days where an Alpha picks a omega randomly in the woods and decides to take them right then and there—knot and all. Next thing the submissive knows, they have a belly full of a stranger Alpha's pups.

 

Chanyeol imagines what would happen if he went the natural way with Baekhyun. He'd surely kill them both by ripping himself from the Alpha after he knots—blood and DNA going everywhere.

 

Chanyeol shudders at the thought. _Yeah. Definitely not doing that any time soon._

 

 _"Ah, that's right."_ Luhan sighs. _"I forgot that your mate was a warrior. How did you get so lucky yet unlucky, Chanyeol?"_

 

"What?" The younger mumbles; snapping out of his gruesome thoughts.

 

**_"CHANYEOLLL"_ **

 

Said male flinches, looking up towards the doorway as the loud sounds of feet running on wood echoes in the large house. A head of ruffled black hair soon appears; strands going in every direction on top of his mate's head.

 

His currently _angry_ mate's head.

 

The omega has his arms crossed; cheeks puffed and flushed red—with a glare that looks more intimidating and deadly than the last one that was directed at the Alpha.

 

Correction: Baekhyun is not angry. He's _furious_. And Chanyeol has no idea why..

 

Okay, maybe he has a tiny idea, but he can't exactly remember.

 

Chanyeol gulps, he accidentally dropped his phone when the smaller shouted his name so suddenly. He scrambles to pick it up, almost tipping over his chair in his haste.

 

"Um, L-Lu hyung, I got to go." The Alpha clears his throat; the burning stare of his mate is more intense and nerve wrecking than ever.

 

 _"Was that your mate, Chanyeol?"_ The redhead eyes widen at the surprised and fond tone in his friend's voice. _"Damn, call me back if he doesn't kill you. I want to meet him as soon as possible—oh! One more thing."_ The elder chirps right as Chanyeol is preparing to hang up. _"Say_ **_yes honey_ ** _."_

 

Chanyeol pulls back from his phone as soon as he hears a click. _Say yes honey?_

 

 _"Chan.Yeol."_ The Alpha flinches once again, he forgot that he has a upset omega to calm down.

 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and silently says a prayer before pocketing his phone and turning his full attention back to the smaller. "Y-yes honey?" He wonders for a second if he crossed the line by calling Baekhyun by a nickname, but the raven just purses his lips.

 

Baekhyun notices the clueless look on the taller's face—so he cuts straight to the point.

 

"Did you go through my phone?" He even lifts up his device to show the Alpha his evidence. "Did you see _this_ picture?"

 

Chanyeol freezes. A scent of fear is coming off him in waves.

 

Baekhyun's eye twitches. "You." He says through gritted teeth; putting his phone away with a finger pointed at the redhead. "You _mark_ me—" he tugs his collar down to show the pink mark, "—take me back to your place, _make_ me come back all the way here to get _my_ stuff and then have the nerve to _look_ through _my_ phone?"

 

Chanyeol sinks farther down into his chair as the raven rages on.

 

Baekhyun shakes his head, his hands placed on his hips. "What the hell is—" He gasps in realization. The raven looks up at the Alpha with a hint of fear in his eyes. "D-do you think you _own_ me?"

 

 _"What!?"_ Chanyeol's voice is several octaves too high. When his mate flinches and steps back, he looks down to see himself standing with a knocked over chair behind him. Chanyeol does not focus on this for long, though.

 

He walks to the other side of the table as he thinks on how to explain everything to the smaller. "Baek—" The smaller male steps back again and Chanyeol pauses; why is his little one trembling?

 

Chanyeol observes his mate; the shaking in his small frame, the flush in his cheeks, how fast he's breathing—

 

Then, the scent hits him.

 

_He's sick._

 

Almost as if hearing the Alpha's thoughts, Baekhyun's eyes roll back into the back of his head.

 

Chanyeol is quick to move and catches the raven by the waist before he crumbles to the floor. "B-Baekhyun?" He checks the omega's forehead with the back of his hand and winces at the heat radiating off of him. The smaller is unconscious, but his body is still shaking— _really_ shaking.

 

"No no no no no." Chanyeol tucks an arm under the little omega's legs and scoops him up into his arms; mumbling reassuring words to comfort himself and the male in his arms—if he could even hear him at this point.

 

_How could I forget? How could I possibly forget!?_

 

He walks out the kitchen and back down the hall. He sets the raven down for a second; holding the smaller against his body as he wraps him up in a coat and slides a red beanie on top of his head. He struggles with slipping on his shoes for a few seconds as the warm omega shakes even harder in his arms. He swiftly picks the little male up again after and pulls the locked door shut behind himself as he exits the mansion.

 

Chanyeol walks past his vehicle with long, purposeful steps. He carefully balances the male in his arms as he takes out his phone to make a call.

 

_"Hello?"_

 

"Hyung I pray that you haven't left for work yet." The redhead checks both sides of the street before making his way to the other side.

 

 _"I'm off today, remember?"_ The elder can't help but notice the quiver in the younger's voice. _"What happened, Chanyeol?"_ The Alpha looks down at the shivering omega in his arms and leaves a light kiss on his forehead.

 

"I'm coming over."

 

 

♦-♦-♦

 

 

The tall male in the room jumps at the slam of the door as the three shorter males just flinch. He clears his throat and turns to the brunette in the room with a raised brow. "I remember you telling me that your friend was tough, Kyungie, but I didn't think he'd be _this_ aggressive."

 

"He's not aggressive." Kyungsoo snaps, causing the taller's eyes to widen. "He's just a little overprotective." The brunette mumbles, blushing in embarrassment. He did not intend to snap at the man, but he had to defend his precious hyung.

 

"And we are protective of him as well." Junmyeon throws an arm around the youngest omega as the eldest moves to stand in front of them both.

 

"Ever mistreat our Baekhoney or our little Soo and your kids _won't_ be the only thing you'll be without." Jongin gulps. The dark aura coming off of the raven is giving him goosebumps. _Who knew that omegas could be this frightening._

 

Jongin does not feel like the dominant in this room, he feels more like a puppy than a wolf—more like the prey than the predator.

 

"Guys stop scaring him." The Alpha breaks eye contact with the scary raven and looks down at the pouting brunette who is now by his side.

 

Minseok huffs before pouting himself. "Fine." He crosses his arms; eyeing the way his friend is gazing up at the Alpha.

 

Junmyeon chuckles and ruffles the older omega's hair. "Go ahead and go on your date, you two." He raises a brow at the duo with a teasing smile on his lips, "unless you want to wait for Baekhyun to get back—"

 

"We'll be leaving now." Jongin's words are quick as he grabs his date's hand; interlocking their fingers as he leads a blushing Kyungsoo back to the door a certain raven previously went out of.

 

"Bye! Have fun!" The eldest omega waves at their retreating backs; a friendly smile back on his face.

 

Kyungsoo waves at his friend from over his shoulder as his companion closes the door behind them.

 

Right as the door is close to being shut—and the brunette finally sighs in relief—the second eldest decides to give one last farewell.

_"Use protection!"_

 

Kyungsoo purses his lips to keep his comment at bay as Jongin chuckles by his side.

 

_That was a total Baekhyun line damn it!_

 

 

♦-♦-♦

 

 

Chanyeol looks down at the little male in his arms after he hears a small sneeze. The coolness of the air is not helping to calm the red on the little raven's cheeks.

 

He presses another kiss to Baekhyun's forehead before knocking firmly on the oak wood door in front of him.

 

The door opens by a crack. A head of tousled black hair greets him along with a pair of alert, brown eyes. "Chanyeol."

 

"Hyung, I need your help." The shorter male pulls the door wide and steps aside to allow his friend into his home.

 

The redhead quickly slips out of his shoes as he makes a beeline for the couch.

 

The raven finally notices the squirming bundle in the younger's arms as he closes the door.

 

Chanyeol gently lays Baekhyun down on the couch and tucks a unruly lock of hair behind his ear.

 

Yixing watches the interaction silently until he notices how much the little raven is shaking. He walks over to the Alpha's side with quick, precise footsteps.

 

"Type?" He asks the taller as he examines the male on his couch while sitting down on his knees.

 

"Omega." The shorter lifts a brow. _An omega, hm?_ He has never known the redhead to be hanging around submissives, nor bring them over to his house. "Symptoms?"

 

Chanyeol turns his attention from the unconscious male to the Beta next to him. He sighs shakily while running a hand through his hair and stuffs his hands in his pockets, "h-he has a high fever."

 

Yixing nods and asks the taller to go fetch a basin. He places the back of his hand on the omega's forehead to confirm the smaller's fever as the Alpha leaves the room; tripping over the carpet on his way out.

 

The Beta shakes his head but stops when something catches his eye. He leans closer to inspect the pink flesh on the omega's neck; nose crinkling at the familiar scent coming off of that particular spot on the raven's body.

 

_Who are you, little ma?_

 

"Hyung," he snaps out of his trance and looks down at the basin placed by his side; cold water splashing lightly against the sides. The raven takes the cloth out of his friend's hand before dipping it into the full container; ignoring the bitter chill of water nipping at his skin.

 

"Age?" The eldest gently places the damp piece of cloth on the omega's forehead.

 

"I-I don't know." Chanyeol looks around nervously. He never really thought to ask the omega these questions, they just became mates for goodness sake! Besides, they couldn't possibly have a huge agegap—even though the raven could easily pass as an senior in high school..

 

_Age is just a number...right?_

 

Chanyeol gulps.

 

Yixing quirks a brow as he wraps the little male up in a few spare blankets he was previously wrapped up in prior to his friend's arrival. "Do you know his last name?"

 

 _How does he expect me to remember all of this!? My mate is unwell!!_ Chanyeol's inner wolf is getting more upset by the second. His brows furrow as he thinks hard about the answer.

 

_"Byun Baekhyun's the name." The raven's tone is soft as he swipes his thumb across Chanyeol's bottom lip, a thoughtful look on his pretty face. "Don't ware it out."_

 

**_"Chanyeol!"_ **

 

"Huh?" Said male blinks a few times, focusing back on his surroundings as the image of his little raven getting ready to kiss him fades.

 

"What's his last name?" The redhead can hear the hint of annoyance in the elder's—can he even call Yixing that without knowing Baek's age?—voice.

 

Chanyeol's heart races as he scrambles to answer the question.

 

"O-oh uh—" he clears his throat. "H-his surname is Byun."

 

"..O-kay." The Alpha blushes all the way to his ears as the older male gives him a suspicious look.

 

There are quite a few Byun families in the city, coming from all three levels of the society. The most important Byun that Yixing knows is the CEO of the second biggest company in the country, and she's an Alpha—Alpha females don't _ever_ give birth to omegas. If they did, then all the medical books Yixing has ever read are wrong.

 

The Beta wonders about the little omega's background.

 

Yixing turns around to dip the cloth back into the cool water. "Status?"

 

"My mate." Chanyeol replies without missing a beat.

 

The redhead jumps with a start as cold water is suddenly splattered across his t-shirt clad torso.

 

Chanyeol groans while holding the wet material away from his chest. "Dang hyung, what the heck happen—"

 

He blinks as he turns his head to Yixing. The male is hovered over the basin; clothes wetter than the Alpha's and he seems to be in a state of shock.

 

"Um..hyung?" The Beta flinches as if he was burned. "..Yes?" He says in a hopefully stable voice.

 

Chanyeol watches as the older continues to attend to Baekhyun like nothing is wrong—when obviously something _is_ wrong.

 

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol's eyes widen. "You're not sick too, are you?"

 

Yixing shakes his head but the Alpha already has the back on his hand on his forehead.

 

"Hmm." The raven's forehead is as cool as a cucumber, leaving Chanyeol confused.

 

"I'm not sick." The Beta mumbles. "I'm just..."

 

_You have a mate? All of a sudden?.._

 

The Alpha and him have been friends for over a decade, and the Beta can't remember the younger ever wanting a mate—he recalls the taller running from persistent female wolves in their early years of high school, though. The Chanyeol he knows was never one for relationships, he had flings—albeit rare, but never actually _dated_.

 

_What the hell changed?_

 

"You're just??" Yixing lifts his eyes up from his soaked white sweater and beige pants to meets the redhead's own. He sighs when he sees the confusion and curiosity in the younger's gaze.

 

"I'm shocked is all." The Beta finally shrugs, nonchalantly checking the time on the grandfather clock behind his friend's head.

 

Chanyeol tilts his head, "shocked?" Yixing has been working as a nurse at the hospital downtown for as long as he can remember. Then again, Betas are not exactly recommended to look after omegas. How different is an omega from Alphas and Betas? "Shocked by what—oh." The Beta keeps glancing at his little omega on the couch in wonder. The elder must not be able to wrap his head around this sudden news.

 

Chanyeol chuckles in realization.

 

"Hyung, why are you so shocked that I have a mate?" A teasing smirk is on his face as he eyes the shorter male. "What's so surprising about it? I mean, even _you_ have a mate."

 

Yixing couldn't have prevented his blush if he tried.

 

The Alpha throws his head back in laughter when the raven punches his shoulder.

 

"Junmyeon is _not_ my mate, Chanyeol." The Beta grumbles. "We're just really good friends."

 

The redhead snorts, "really? _Really good friends_ makeout with each other in dark alleyways? Are you sure about that—"

 

 _"Hush!"_ The elder cries. "Yah! How do you even know about that?"

 

Chanyeol just falls over in laughter, tears forming in his eyes.

 

Yixing shakes his head, but can't hide the small smile on his face.

 

"Aish, what am I going to do with you, Yeol."

 

Said male just shrugs with a chuckle.

 

A whimper bursts the lighthearted atmosphere.

 

Both wolves turn their attention to the squirming omega in the room. The little raven is trying to wiggle his way out the blankets.

Yixing checks up on the little male's temperature along his neck and tsks. "Chanyeol, keep cooling him down while I go get some ice."

 

The Alpha nods and takes the Beta's spot next to his mate. "You should change your clothes too, hyung."

 

"I will." The elder takes one last peek at the couple before leaving the room.

 

Chanyeol checks the little raven's temperature as well and smiles, his fever is not as high as it was a while ago.

 

"Don't worry little Baekhyunee," He kisses the whimpering omega's forehead and cheeks as he dips the cloth back into the lukewarm water-filled basin. "I'll take care of you."

 

 

♦-♦-♦

 

 

Baekhyun's dreams are anything but pleasant.

 

He keeps having to run from these menacing Alphas with blood, red eyes and foam filled mouths—can he just wake up already? When did he even fall asleep anyway? Last time he checked he was giving a certain _Yoda_ a piece of his mind.

 

The tall, _hot_ phone snooping, redhead Yoda—not the little one he giggles at everything he sees him on his TV.

 

The omega whimpers when he trips over a fallen tree and scraps his knee. He knows that none of this is real, but he's still uncomfortable. Especially when the wolves start closing in on him.

 

The omega does not need words to understand what is about to go down, these wolves are not looking for a mate—they want to have a good fuck.

 

Baekhyun can usually turn these types of dreams around by making himself invisible or flying far away. Unfortunately, he feels too hazy to will his mind to let him escape this madness.

 

 _Just close your eyes._ His breathing is getting more erratic by the second as the unwanted beasts brush against his torso. _Close your eyes and turn away._ The raven tries to calm himself, but ends up shaking like a leaf anyway. The low growl of an Alpha sounds too close to not be real. What if he's actually awake right now? What if he's in a the middle of the woods, during a full moon, surrounded by hormonal Alphas with nothing but bad intentions? The omega can literally feel and smell the breath of the dark gray wolf towering over him.

 

Suddenly, Baekhyun feels something plush and soft, and cool on his forehead. He has felt this feeling twice before—a feeling that gives him so much security—back when he was surrounded by a comforting warmth and scent of a special someone. _His_ special someone.

 

An _Alpha_ ; his mate.

 

His Chanyeol.

 

A shadow falls over the raven's head; he can finally breathe again when the unwanted Alpha is thrown off of his small form.

 

_"Don't worry little Baekhyunee."_

 

The fictional world around him falls still as that deep, rich voice hushes away all his worry-filled thoughts.

 

Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes to look upon the great wolf in front of him. His mate's brown pelt reminds him of cool, autumn days spent with a cup of hot coco in his hands. The chocolate beverage so sinfully sweet on his tongue after every sip he takes. Baekhyun concludes that Chanyeol looks absolutely divine under the moonlight, with his big, brown eyes looking at him.

 

_How can this man look this clear in such a hazy dream?_

 

His Alpha inches closer at an unhurried pace, as if he's caught in Baek's spell like the raven is in his. The omega relaxes back into the crisp leaves and green grass as Chanyeol shifts back into his human form—his _naked_ human form. Baekhyun keeps his eyes locked on the Alpha's; he does not want to see what his mind has come up with relating to his mate's privates. He rather see the _real_ thing when he's _not_ running a fever.

 

Baekhyun really has to fight the urge to glance down when Chanyeol is hovering over him; biceps flexing in that delicious way that has the omega licking his lips. His heart melts as a soft, _"I'll take care of you,"_ is whispered centimeters away from his lips.

 

Baekhyun closes his eyes and awaits the oncoming kiss.

 

"Baekhyunee?"

 

The omega gasps. He jolts awake with a start.

 

Chanyeol tries hard not to coo at the little werewolf in front of him; with his ruffled hair, rosy cheeks, hand over his heart and the most adorable look on his precious face.

 

The redhead can't contain the smile on his face. "I'm so glad you're awake, I was so worried—"

 

Baekhyun blinks slowly as he takes in his surroundings; half listening as the giant continues to babble.

 

"—One second you were scolding me for seeing that _absolutely adorable_ picture on your phone and then the next you were fain—"

 

"— _You_."

 

Chanyeol immediately shuts his mouth. _Ah, maybe I shouldn't have brought that up.._ He gulps at the glare sent his way.

 

Baekhyun makes two conclusions as he blushes so hard in anger that he can hear his heartbeat in his ears.

 

  1. Feverish dreams are the fucking _worst_.



 

And...

 

Park Chanyeol just might be wiggling his way into his heart.


	6. Oo6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun passed out and freaked the heck out of Yeol. Now they are at Yixing's house, and the raven is growing fond of the taller?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you read chap 5 first~ It's almost the end of the year oml, have a great New Years everyone!~

Baekhyun is anything _but_ happy right now.

 

He has just been woken up from a promising (although fever induced) dream, had his secret nerd-moment pictures discovered (which no one but his close friends had known about prior to now,) and—on top of everything else—he didn't finish his breakfast this morning.

 

He's especially unhappy about that last part, if his rumbling tummy is any indication. He can still recall how amazing his single pancake had been as he all but shoved it down his throat before walking away from his mate... Okay, it was more like a dash to avoid the other catching his flaming cheeks and approving coos, but he would _never_ admit that. Not to himself, his friends, and especially not his mate—who he has decided to be the source of all his problems since he woke up yesterday morning.

 

So, while he sits, shivering with red cheeks, a glare and lips sucked in to hide his pout; he picks back up on the conversation that started before he passed out. "Enlighten me again of why you decided to go through _my_ phone—"

 

Chanyeol expected this—he should have kept his mouth shut— but the absence of curses escaping his mate's mouth has him confused, until he notices how drained the smaller is. The little raven still continues to glare at the redhead—although the constant flutter of his eyelashes makes his gaze anything but intimidating.

 

"Hello??? Earth to Yoda." Baekhyun has a particularly bored yet also annoyed look on his face. He tries to breathe properly out his nose and ends up giving a little sniff with a slight burning sensation following. _Gosh._

 

Chanyeol blinks a few times before smiling sheepishly. "Hehe, yeah..." The Alpha rubs the back of his neck, "about that..." He racks his brain to find a good reason that the omega would accept, because who knows if the smaller will like the truth: " _I was trying to block someone on your phone but then I saw the cutest pic—"_

 

 _Yeah._ He thought. _Let's_ not _go with that._

 

"Uh, _hELLO!_ " Baekhyun's throat is starting to hurt. _"Answer me!!"_ He doesn't even need answers from the latter at this point; he's feeling worse by the second and just heavily blames the redhead for him being this way.

 

Chanyeol flinches back at the volume and looks at Baekhyun with wide eyes. His poor baby's voice is cracking so bad he can practically feel the pain himself. _Why is he screaming?_ The fact that the smaller is turning redder and redder by the second does nothing to ease his guilt. The urge to take the little raven in his arms is strong. "B-Baek please calm down." _He's beet red and swaying._ The last thing anyone needs is the omega fainting again—the Alpha might faint himself.

 

The omega is lightheaded as he starts shaking in his sitting position, but unrelenting. "I'll _'calm down'_ after you explain why you decided to _look_ through _my_ —"

 

"You finally up, little ma?"

 

Both the Alpha and omega turn their head to the raven striding into the room. The man is clad in black jeans and a grey sweater. Baekhyun looks the newcomer up and down; Chanyeol eyes his mate's reaction carefully.

 

_Nice thighs. Good height—doesn't have a suffocating presence._

 

Baekhyun's inner wolf is gagging at his thoughts. _You mate is right next to you_ —and indeed, he is—the male hasn't taken one step back from the raven's side. _Your_ mate, _who has_ nicer _thighs and a_ taller _height._ Baekhyun scoffs inwardly but can't help agreeing with his wild side. However, his gaze is still on the other raven's legs. The Alpha shifts in his spot and the omega's eyes immediately follow the action. He can sense the unease rolling off the redhead in waves, and...is that jealousy?

 

Baekhyun's face is blank as he looks away from the tallest in the room, racking his gaze back up to meet the raven's eyes and asks a blunt: "who are you?"

 

Chanyeol's eye twitches. _He wasn't that nice when he asked me that question._

 

 _"Who the fuck are you?"_ The little omega had said yesterday, some time before kneeing the Alpha in the balls.

 

Chanyeol knows that the odds of the smaller doing the same to his friend are nonexistent, especially when the Beta flashes his million dollar smile—showcasing that infamous dimple—while extending a hand.

 

"I'm Zhang Yixing—"

 

"—My _Beta_ friend." Chanyeol is quick to add, giving his hyung a pointed look. The latter raises a brow but doesn't comment.

 

"Damn I feel sorry for you." Baekhyun mumbles.

 

Chanyeol nearly breaks his neck as he whips it around to face his mate with a growl, _"what?"_

 

Baekhyun looks away from the taller when he feels a slight pang of guilt, ruffling his already unruly hair.

 

Yixing chuckles at the serious look on the smaller's face with a shake of his head. "He's not that bad—"

 

"Dimple."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Your dimple is nice." The omega mutters after he turns back, gently probing the Beta's face with his finger.

 

"Hm, thank you." The Beta places his palm on the omega's forehead while feeling his friend's heated gaze on him and the smaller; humming in approval when he feels the omega's temperature. "Your fever is breaking."

 

Baekhyun gives a curt nod, trying to discreetly adjust the collar of his sweater that has his shoulder exposed, even though something tells him that the Beta has already seen the mark on his neck. _Chanyeol's_ mark. He looks down at the pile of blankets in his lap with a blush.

 

"I'm still here you know," they both glance at the _pouting_ Alpha in the room—Yixing in a cool way and the omega in a borderline shy way.

 

"We know," Baekhyun says with a roll of his eyes, shaking away the urge to reach out for the man next to him while Yixing instructs him to lean back, "you're like a elephant in the room." _A cute elephant.._

 

"A what?"

 

"—What?" Baekhyun shifts his wide eyes to the grinning man, _oh god did I say that out loud?_ "I didn't say anything."

 

Chanyeol's eyes are dancing. _Oh shit._ "You said I was—"

 

"Chanyeol."

 

Said man looks at his stern friend covering his little one up. "Stop riling your mate up," Baekhyun can't help the obvious blush on his face; he pulls the blankets up to the bottom of his nose. "Do you want him to faint again?"

 

The Beta gives the little raven a knowing look after Chanyeol shakes his head. Baekhyun is pretty sure his face is brighter than the Alpha's hair right now. He puffs his cheeks before releasing the air, trying to calm down.

 

Chanyeol rests a hand on the blanket over his mate, his pout turning into a frown when he remembers something.

 

"Baekhyunee," said male turns his eyes on to him, "what were you dreaming about?"

 

Baekhyun freezes.  He almost whines aloud; suddenly finding the white ceiling interesting as Yixing finishes tucking him into the warm cocoon of blankets.

 

 _Yeah, what were you dreaming about, Baek?_ The omega's inner wolf is smug as hell. **_Who_** _were you dreaming about?_

 

Baekhyun curses under his breath. He does not want to think about his (sexy yet equally terrifying) dream at all—or at least not in front of his mate. When the hell did he even become so comfortable with referring to Chanyeol by that term? And how can he feel the heat of that Yoda's hand? He's got at least 4 blankets on top of him!

 

 

 **An** **_Alpha_ ** **; his mate.**

 

 

 _Ah, the dream.._ He concludes. His dream self had referred to the taller as his—wait...did the dream somehow make him feel..closer to the redhead?

 

Baekhyun focuses back on the ceiling with a gulp. _Don't think about it, Baek. Don't think—_

 

 

**_His Alpha inches closer at an unhurried pace, as if he's caught in Baek's spell like the raven is in his. The omega relaxes back into the crisp leaves and green grass as Chanyeol shifts back into his human form—his naked human form._ **

**_Chanyeol is hovering over him; biceps flexing in that delicous way that has the omega licking his lips—_ **

 

 

A hand is placed on the little raven's shoulder, "Baek—"

 

Baekhyun flinches back with a squeak, _"nothing!!"_

 

"..." Even Yixing lifts a brow in disbelief.

 

 

**_"I'll take care of you."_ **

 

 

"I dreamt of nothing." The raven mutters determinedly; flustered as ever. "N-not a damn thing.."

 

 

♦-♦-♦

 

 

"Jongin."

 

Said man looks over at his little companion with an acknowledging hum. The omega's gaze is set on the new releases of films on a wall outside of the movie cinema. The Alpha takes the time to wrap his arms around the smaller's waist; back hugging him. "Have you picked a movie?" He rests his chin on top of the brunette's head.

 

Kyungsoo nods, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I want to see _IT_."

 

"Really?" Jongin arches a brow. The Alpha has never known a omega willingly wanting to go see such a film. "Won't it scare you?"

 

The little brunette scoffs, "No." Being scared of things that aren't real is such a Baekhyun thing to do—along with acting as if the idea of the film itself doesn't shake him to the core. Kyungsoo, however, enjoys horror films, and mostly watches them just to see how cringy or " _scary_ " the movie can be.

 

"Alright then," Jongin slowly leads them over to the counter, requesting for two tickets from the lady behind the window.

 

"Are you _really_ sure about this?" He asks after paying for them both, a hand on the omega's hip.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head with a sigh as they walk through the doors. "I seriously want to see the movie, Jongin—I'll grab the popcorn while you get the drinks?"

 

The Alpha nods after a sigh of his own, lips curled in amusement as he watches the little omega walks over to the food counter. _I'll be there for you to lean on, if needed._

 

 

♦-♦-♦

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up with a light hum. He tries rolling over only to realize that he is trapped in what he likes to call a  _blanket burrito_.

 

 _It's..hot as hell._ He grumbles unhappily, shifting as he attempts to take away the covers from his hot body. He lazily opens his eyes after a few seconds, flinching at his unfamiliar surroundings.

 

"Baek?" The familiar voice instantly eases the tension in his body; a large hand on his shoulder calms him farther. "Baekhyunee?"

 

The omega blinks his bleary eyes before turning to the man next to him. Who is he again? Tall height, red hair, Yoda ears— _Ah._ "Yeol." He whines sleepily.

 

Chanyeol smiles, slowly freeing his little mate from the cocoon of blankets. "Had a nice nap?"

 

Baekhyun nods cutely, rubbing his eyes. He takes another look around with a few curious blinks. "Why are we still at Xing's house?"

 

"It's rainy outside, and your fever just left." The Alpha explains as the omega turns his eyes back to him, "I didn't want to risk you getting sick again."

 

"Oh," the raven mumbles with a little sniff, leaning forward to rest his head on the Alpha's chest.

 

Chanyeol blinks down at him in surprise, but recovers; wrapping his arms around the smaller. "Do you want to...stay here?"

 

Baekhyun shakes his head before nuzzling into his mate, replying with a muffled, "bed."

 

Chanyeol chuckles, "okay, little one." He starts to pick up the smaller, but has second thoughts. _I don't want to freak him out...Though he is really calm right now._ He looks down thoughtfully at the little male in his arms. Baekhyun has had few calm moments for the Alpha to witness over the past 48 hours they have known each other. The redhead slowly removes his arms from around his mate's body with a soft sigh.

 

Panic fills Baekhyun as his mate pulls away from him, and—with speed and strength he didn't know he possessed—he jumps.

 

Chanyeol stumbles back a step, but quickly wraps his arms around the raven, _what the—?_ "Baek?"

 

Baekhyun looks up at him with a pout, tightening his arms and legs around his body. "Carry me." A single whine—a single _demand_ ; made by a beautiful omega with ruffled black hair and droopy puppy eyes—along with _that_ _pout_.

 

Chanyeol doesn't stand a chance.

 

"A-As you wish, little one." Chanyeol chuckles; hoisting the smaller farther up his torso. He plants a kiss on his little mate's forehead before striding out the room.

 

 

♦-♦-♦

 

 

Yixing sits on the edge of his bed while typing ten familiar digits into his phone. He presses the device to his right ear; listening close for anything that happens outside his ajar door in case a certain little omega needs medical assistance.

 

_"Hello?"_

 

"Junmyeon," the sound of the other's voice has butterflies flying in his stomach, "how are you?" The Beta listens attentively as the omega goes on about his day at the office.

 

 _"It's been a long day,"_ the elder sighs. _"How was yours?"_

 

_"...Yixing?"_

 

Said male jolts, "oh, sorry Jun." He stands up from his peeking position at his door; Chanyeol's little mate was whimpering again.

 

_"Do you have someone over?"_

 

"Yeah." He plops back down on his bed after seeing the taller attending to the little one; lying back and closing his eyes.

 

_"Oh.. A-Am I interrupting—"_

 

"Hmm?" He slowly opens his eyes as he senses two people at his door, "no. You aren't."

 

"We're off to bed, hyung."

 

Yixing nods, "try to rest well, hmm, little ma?" He directs to the male currently curled up in his taller friend's arms. He can't help but join the Alpha in chuckling as the little omega whines; snuggling closer to his mate. The redhead looks up from gazing fondly at the man in his hold and grins at his friend, continuing down the hall after being sent off with a wave.

 

Soft words uttered into his ear brings Yixing back, "oh, don't mind them. Chanyeol's spending the night since his little mate is sick." A gasp from the other side of the line has the Beta raising a brow.

 

 _"My dongsaeng is also sick—and he hasn't returned any of my calls._ " Yixing chuckles as the omega groans until he realizes something. "Hey, did you say your friend's name was Baekhyun?"

 

Junmyeon hums. _"Yes, your friend's name is starting to sound familiar."_

 

Yixing sits up. "Black hair, droopy eyes, petite frame—Baekhyun? _Byun_ Baekhyun?"

 

_"Yes..Have you met him before? It's strange that he hasn't told me about it, he loves gushing over handsome men."_

 

Yixing blushes faintly and gulps. "I-I think you should come over tomorrow morning."

 

 

♦-♦-♦

 

 

Baekhyun nuzzles into Chanyeol's neck as the Alpha walks them to, well, wherever they are going. He doesn't really care as long as he ends up snuggled under a warm duvet; on a comfy bed while—he can't help but think about it—wrapped up in his mate's strong arms. Just when he is falling asleep, Chanyeol pauses and he is greeted by the deep rumble of the Alpha's chest as words leave his mouth. Can't the giant idiot stop talking and start walking so, I don't know, he can finally rest his tired bones for the day? _Geez._ After a few moments, the redhead starts moving again with a chuckle as if hearing his thoughts.

 

Next thing the sleepy omega knows, he is being lowered on to one of the fluffiest mattresses in his life. It's got nothing on his own bed at home though; his personally made mattress that molds to his body and follows his every command.

 

A chuckle from above captures the raven's attention. "What's got you all pouty, little one?"

 

"I miss my bed." The smaller grumbles.

 

Chanyeol smiles and grabs the folded duvet at the end of the bed to cover up the curled up man. "I bet it misses you too."

 

Baekhyun only raises a brow in response, too busy covering up a yawn as the redhead drapes the heavy material over his form.

 

Chanyeol leans down to gently press his lips to the raven's forehead. "Goodnight."

 

Baekhyun's lips part for a moment before he notices the taller heading for the door. _"_ W _-Wait."_

 

Chanyeol turns back around; hand on the light switch. "Yes?"

 

"You..You're not l-leaving are you?" The Alpha feels a bit of guilt after he nods and the look on his mate's face grows apprehensive.

 

"You.." Baekhyun's brows are furrowed. "Why? D-Don't you know its bad to leave someone sick unattended like that? W-what if I need something, and you aren't there?" His cheeks are slightly flushed for the 100th time today.

 

Chanyeol is at a loss of words, but he shushes the omega as his voice grows louder and starts cracking again. "Baekhyun—"

 

" _Come here._ Get on this bed and cuddle me."

 

Chanyeol's jaw drops as he takes in the determined look in the smaller's eyes—and something tells him that if he doesn't agree, neither of them will get a wink of sleep tonight. With that in mind he gulps while rubbing the back of his neck and slowly nods. "Okay."

 

The raven continues to watch him with narrowed eyes as he makes his way back over to the bed. The little man does not stop watching his every move until after Chanyeol climbs under the covers to join him.

 

"Try to get some rest, okay?" He mumbles while gathering the little omega in his arms and planting another, longer kiss on his forehead. "You need it."

 

Baekhyun just hums lowly in reply before nuzzling into the Alpha's chest, being lulled to sleep by the steady beat of his heart.

 

 

♦-♦-♦

 

 

Chanyeol jolts awake, searching around the nightstand with one outstretched arm as the other holds the sleeping raven to his chest. He quickly picks up his phone and presses it to his ear. "Hello?"

 

_"Chanyeol. It's your father."_

 

"Oh.." The redhead didn't expect to hear from his parents for another week. "Yes?"

 

_"Why are you whispering?"_

 

"It's late." Chanyeol shoots a worried look down at the man in his arms when he stirs, a soft noise leaving him. "And I'm at Xing's house."

 

 _"Are you sharing a room with him?"_ Chanyeol tries hard not to roll his eyes at the disgusted tone in his voice. _"We need to talk."_

 

 _'Can't this wait for the morning?'_ He badly wants to ask, but he knows it will only make the old grump lose his patience. So, he reluctantly untangles his legs from Baekhyun's and uses a full body pillow to take his place as he slips out from under the smaller. He stops at the door to look back at the little man one more time before closing the door behind himself and walking to the living room.

 

"What is it?" He asks at a normal volume, grabbing a blanket off of the couch to wrap around himself as goosebumps appear on his skin. He regrets not taking a hoodie with him as he left the house earlier today; then again, getting Baekhyun over to his friend's house was more important at the time.

 

 _"Care to explain what happened the other night?"_ Chanyeol plops himself down on the couch and leans back with closed eyes. "Are you talking about the night that you tried to set me up for an arranged marriage?" The Alpha couldn't hide the sass from his voice even if he tried.

 

 _"Chanyeol."_ His father growls.

 

"Listen up, Pops." The redhead sits up, done with beating around the bush. "I'm 21 years old with my own flourishing business made by my _own_ two hands. I'm not a teenager, you can not control me nor my decisions anymore." The sound of light foot steps has him glancing towards the hallway. "And I _refuse_ to marry anyone other than my mate." With that being said, he disconnects the call on his most likely raging father and slowly lowers the device while holding eye contact with the sleepy eyes of his little raven.

 

"Hey." He smiles until he notices the trembling of the omega's bottom lip—and his whole body. "B-Baek?" A soft sob is the only response he receives until the smaller runs towards him and he gets a lap full of a tearing up Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol immediately takes the raven into his arms. "Shh shh what's wrong, Baekhyunee?"

 

"I-I woke u-up and you weren't t-there." The little omega rubs at his eyes, shivering. The redhead checks his temperature and gasps. "Oh no! You're burning up!"

 

"H-Hurts." Baekhyun mutters, eyes slightly rolling to the back of his head.

 

Chanyeol shakes his head. "I'm taking you to the hos—"

 

_"NO!"_

 

He flinches, looking back down at the fearful look in the smaller's glassy eyes. He doesn't even question why the raven doesn't want to go. "Y- _Yixing!!_ "

 

A loud slam of a door is followed by heavy steps; Zhang Yixing rounds the corner of the hallway with a briefcase in hand, and reading glasses perched on top of his nose. "Lay him down." Chanyeol does as told and makes room for his friend.

 

The Beta rolls up the sleeve of Baekhyun's sweater with a needle in hand— _"It'll be over soon I promise"_ —and squeezes some of the fluids out before giving him the shot. "Water." He commands while carefully placing a band-aid on the omega's shoulder.

 

Chanyeol retrieves a bottle from the kitchen and comes back just as Yixing is trying to convince the smallest raven to open up. "It's just two little pills." His voice is soft yet firm.

 

Baekhyun shakes his head, lips pressed into the tightest line.

 

"Chanyeol." The Alpha shifts his attention from his silently crying mate to his stern friend. "Hold him down." He gulps but nods.

 

Holding down the little raven is proving to be difficult—figuratively and literally. Chanyeol's little mate is strong willed even when sick, pinned down by two men, and with a sore arm.

 

The little omega wants nothing more than to scream at the offending wolves, but alas, he does not want them shoving pills down his throat—he really doesn't feel like gagging them back out.

 

"Baek please take the pills." Chanyeol begs, tired of having to fight the smaller. His shoulders fall in defeat when he just gets the most menacing glare in response. "Yixing, let's stop."

 

The Beta gives him an incredulous, but backs off when he finds something in the taller's gaze.

 

Baekhyun sighs in relief as soons as the redhead helps him back up into a sitting position. "Finally, you fuc— _eHEM!?_ "

 

Yixing keeps his hand clasped over the smaller's mouth as Chanyeol holds his arms by his sides. "Swallow Baek."

 

Baekhyun gags and Chanyeol has to hold him to his chest to steady him.

 

"Baekhyun." The Alpha tilts up the omega's chin to meet his glistening eyes. _"Swallow."_

 

The raven closes his eyes, and with a deep breath through his nose, he takes the pills—flinching right afterwards. "Good boy." Chanyeol smiles sadly, thumbing away the new tears streaming down Baekhyun's face right after Yixing pulls away.

 

"He should be fine now." The Beta pushes his glasses back up his nose. "Let me know if anything else happens." With a nod from the taller, he leaves.

 

Chanyeol sits himself down on the couch and gathers the crying man in his arms, leaning back till his head rests against the side of the furniture. "Shh it's okay now Baekhyunee." He runs a hand through the smaller's unruly hair, planting a kiss on top of his head. "I got you."

 

"I-I hate you." Baekhyun lifts his head from the taller's chest, bottom lip trembling until he presses his lips into a firm line. "T-This is all your fault."

 

Chanyeol just smiles and kisses his forehead again. "Go to sleep, and I won't leave this time."

 

"P-promise?" The omega blinks slowly, exhaustion already pulling at his conscious.

 

Chanyeol has to resist the urge to kiss the pout off his lips; choosing to kiss his cheeks instead with a nod. "I promise."

 

Baekhyun sniffles a little before his eyes flutter shut.

 

Chanyeol watches over him as his breathing evens out, falling asleep as the little one starts to let out his cute little snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ I'm new to ao3 hehe, and this story originally started on my acc on aff (under the username Awesomegurl101267). I wanted to have the story here too, so! Here it is. I hope you like it <33


End file.
